Falling for a Saiyan
by harpiegal
Summary: Melissa Ryan moves in with Trunks and his family after the death of her parents. She eventually becomes a valued member of the Z Fighters thanks to training and a strong bond that comes from a certain Saiyan Prince
1. Chapter 1

_Name: Melissa Ryan  
Age: 21 (same as Trunks)  
Hair Length: shoulder  
Hair Color: light brown  
Eye Color: blue  
Height: a few inches shorter than Trunks  
Her story: Melissa was a typical woman. She lived a good life, got along well with people, and lived with her two parents, Tammi and Dave. Tragically, they perished in a hit-and-run. It was stated in their will that if anything happened to them, Melissa was to live with her mom's good friend, Bulma Brief, and her family. Life there won't be easy, but Melissa gets through it thanks to a strong bond with the most unlikely person_

Falling for a Saiyan

_Bulma's POV_:  
I received a letter a while ago that my good friends, Tammi and Dave, had died in a hit-and-run accident, and I couldn't stop reading it. I had gone to school with them and we got along well, but we parted after school was over. However, we still kept in touch. After putting down the letter, Trunks walked in from outside.  
"Hey, Mom."  
"Hi, son. Where's your father?"  
"Training in his capsule outside. He wanted to get some training in before dinner."  
I rolled my eyes and shook his head. That Vegeta never wants to quit, but who am I to stop him? I showed Trunks the letter and he narrowed his eyes.  
"Sorry, Mom."  
"Don't be, sweetie. They both lived a good life."  
"What's going to happen with their daughter?"  
"In their will, it stated that she'll be staying with us if anything happened to them. Their money was put into an account for her."  
He nodded and sat down at the table beside me.  
"When is she due to arrive?"  
"A cab is supposed to pull up within the hour."  
An hour later, a cab pulled up to the front of the house just as Vegeta walked in, a towel draped over his shoulders.  
"I don't remember you saying anything about visitors."  
"Well, Vegeta, if you weren't always training so much, maybe you'd have a better chance of finding out about something."  
"Hmph."  
After he left, I could see a girl Trunks' age walk up to the door. Before she walked in, I whispered to Trunks.  
"Now, Trunks, I don't want her finding out about your father's family history just yet. Let's just take things one step at a time."  
"Sure, Mom." 

_Melissa's POV_:  
I walked into Capsule Corp. and put my bags down. I saw Bulma talking to a boy my age and waved. She waved back and walked over to me.  
"Hey, Melissa. It's nice to finally have you here. Let me take your things for you."  
"Thanks, Bulma, but I think I can manage. If you could show me to my new room, I'd like to get settled in."  
She smiled and nodded, having me follow her up the stairs. The boy she was talking to followed close behind us. My new room had a queen-sized bed, dresser, a desk with a laptop, a balcony, and a walk-in closet. There was also another door that connected to my own bathroom. After unpacking, I went into the living room to see a man with black hair sticking straight up sitting on the railing of the living room balcony. He seemed to be in deep thought, and I thought it best to not disturb him. He saw me looking at him and beckoned me to come outside. 

_Trunks' POV_:  
After coming back downstairs with Mom, I saw Dad beckon Melissa to come outside and talk to him. I nervously looked at Mom.  
"Mom, what do you think Dad's going to do with her? You don't think he'll tell of his family, do you?"  
"Oh, Trunks, no. I don't think he's that foolish."  
"When have you ever known Dad to not be reckless about anything?"  
After that, Mom grew quiet. It's true; my father was never not reckless about anything. We just stood there and watched carefully. 

_Melissa's POV_:  
The man I know now to be Vegeta looked at me as I stood by the balcony, putting my hands on the rail.  
"So, you're our newest houseguest?"  
"Looks like it. Bulma didn't tell you I was coming?"  
"Hmph. That woman always manages to forget at least one thing a day. Today seems to be no different."  
I smiled and looked out to the city, and he did the same. We didn't say anything for a while, but I didn't mind. Vegeta looked at me again, and I looked back.  
"What am I supposed to call you, then? I suppose you don't want me to refer to you as 'girl' all the time, right?"  
"That would be the human thing to do, yes."  
"Well, I'm not human."  
I raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked.  
"Well, if you're not human, what are you? An alien?"  
"In a way. I'm from a race of people called Saiyans. We lived in a far off planet many years ago, but it was destroyed by a being called Frieza. I originally came here to destroy the inhabitants of Earth, but thought it was a waste of my time and decided against it."  
"Are there others like you?"  
"There's another full-blooded Saiyan like myself called Kakarot, but you'll know him as Goku. He has two half-Saiyan sons called Gohan and Goten. The boy inside talking to Bulma is my half-Saiyan son, Trunks."  
I nodded and looked at Trunks talking to Bulma inside.I had a feeling Trunks was different, but I didn't fully understand that until Vegeta explained it to me. I got up to go inside, and he followed me in. Bulma glared at Vegeta and crossed her arms in front of her.  
"Vegeta, what did you say to her?"  
"I simply explained the truth. You're always the one saying honesty is the best policy around here."  
"Yes, but couldn't you have at least waited until she's been here long enough?"  
"Hmph."  
Vegeta, not wanting to discuss it anymore, walked downstairs and leaned against a tree in the front yard. I looked at Trunks, who seemed embarrassed.  
Bulma has since walked away, too.  
"Are your parents always like that?"  
"You don't even know the half of it. A conversation with them isn't over until one of them walks away."  
"My dad was like that."  
"Like what?"  
"Your dad. He had that same kind of attitude, but had a soft spot for family."

"Sorry to hear that, Melissa."  
"No worries, Trunks."  
The next day, Bulma was hosting a BBQ to welcome me to her home. Her and Vegeta's friends were showing up, too, and I was going to meet them.  
"Bulma, do you think you're friends will like me?"  
"Of course they will, Melissa. Don't worry about it. Just keep your food away from Goku. He loves to eat."  
One by one, her friends showed up. First came Goku and his family, then a tall green alien, a shorter guy with black hair and his family, and another tall guy with short black hair that stood straight up and an outfit like Goku's. Bulma smiled and put an arm around my shoulder.  
"Guys, this is Melissa. She's living with me, Vegeta, and Trunks now. Melissa, these are my friends."  
_That's a wrap for part will the meeting with Melissa and Bulma's friends go? You'll find out in part 2. Also, something happens at the BBQ that results in a shocking request made by the Prince of Saiyans himself. Stay tuned_


	2. Chapter 2

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 2_

I smiled as Bulma introduced me to her friends. Goku approached me first, with a big smile on his face.  
"Hi, Melissa. It's really nice to meet you."  
"Nice to meet you, too, Goku."  
He then introduced me to his family.  
"Melissa, these are my two sons, Gohan and Goten."  
I shook their hands and was greeted by Goku's wife, Chi-Chi. I smiled and she smiled back.  
"Nice to meet you, Chi-Chi."  
"You, too. Just to warn you, my Goku's got a really big appetite, so don't be too surprised if any of the foods you like are gone."  
"I'll keep that in mind."  
The green alien, who was a Namekian called Piccolo, nodded and shook my hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Piccolo."  
"Same here. If you need any assistance with training, let me know."  
From the corner of my eye, I saw Vegeta's eyes narrow at Piccolo's comment, and it confused me. I let it go, and was introduced to the shorter man with black hair.  
"Hey, there. Name's Krillin. This is my wife, 18."  
I looked to his wife, who had blonde hair and blue eyes. I looked back to Krillin with an eyebrow raised.  
"18?"  
"Eh, long story. I'll explain it later during the BBQ."  
"Okay."  
During the BBQ, the taller man with the same outfit as Goku shook my hand with a smirk on his face.  
"Hey. I'm Yamcha."  
"Nice to meet you, Yamcha."  
"Bulma mentioned on the phone that you used to be quite good at Martial Arts."  
"Yeah, I used to compete in the junior division as a kid."  
"Good enough for me. Show me what you got."  
I smirked back and we went out to the front yard. Trunks put a hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.  
"You sure you want to do this, Melissa? My parents' friends have had a lot more experience at fighting than you have."  
"Relax, Trunks, I'll be fine."  
Yamcha and I got into battle stances, then we began. He shot several punches at me, and I blocked every single one of them. I noticed an opening had been exposed, and I kicked at his stomach, sending him to the ground a couple feet away. I noticed Goku's smiling face and gave him a thumbs-up.  
"Good job, Melissa."  
"Thanks, Goku!"  
"Not bad, Melissa. Let's see you dodge this."  
I saw him hovering in the air several feet above me, and I looked at him a little nervous. Vegeta's eyes widened as Yamcha flew at me at full speed.

_Vegeta's POV_:  
As Yamcha flew at Melissa, my eyes widened.  
"_Fool! What is he doing? There's no way she can dodge an attack from the air! She hasn't been trained to defend herself from attacks like those!_"  
Melissa clenched her fists and braced for impact. I saw Trunks' eyes widen as Yamcha got closer.  
"Melissa, watch out!"  
Just when I thought Melissa would get hit, she smirked and jumped into the air, kicking Yamcha in the back. The kick didn't do much damage, but enough to where he got up very slowly. Melissa saw me looking at her and gave me a thumbs-up, and I smirked.

_Melissa's POV_:  
As Yamcha slowly rose to his feet, I saw everyone's eyes widen as they looked at me. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up.  
"Um, did I do something wrong?"  
Goku put both hands on my shoulders and smiled really big.  
"Melissa, that was amazing! Not many have been able to defend against something like that! How'd you do it?!"  
"He was wide open when he was flying at me, so I hit one of his vulnerable spots: his back."  
"Well, you did great!"  
As everyone praised me, I noticed Trunks looking at me with relief.  
"Trunks, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. It's just...I didn't expect you to be able to defend yourself like that. I mean, you've never dealt with an aerial attack before."  
"I guess my practice paid off."  
He smiled and all eyes turned to see Vegeta approach me. His arms were crossed, and he had a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Not bad for a beginner. Defending against an aerial attack, however, is only the beginning."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, Melissa, you'll need more training to be able to learn how to attack and defend against what we've had to deal with over the years."  
Trunks' eyes looked at his father, shock evident upon his face.  
"But Dad, who's going to be the one to train her?"  
Vegeta looked at his son and smirked.  
"You're talking to him."  
_That's a wrap for part 2. Melissa seems to have gotten along with Bulma's friends, and even showed them all some of her moves. After seeing her defend herself against Yamcha in a practice battle, Vegeta decided to take it upon himself to train her. What will everyone's reaction be to the Prince of Saiyan's request? Stay tuned for part 3. Also in part 3, Krillin explains to Melissa how he met 18 and Melissa continues getting to know her new group of friends._


	3. Chapter 3

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 3_

At Vegeta's request, all fell silent. Obviously, him wanting to train me was a shock to them. Then again, he must've been impressed with how well I fought against Yamcha if he's willing to train me. Trunks approached his father and looked him in the face.  
"Father, are you sure about this? No doubt she'll make progress if you train her, but you tend to get carried away sometimes when you train."  
"If you can handle it, boy, so can she. I see no reason why I can't train her as I did you."  
Goku approached Vegeta, as well.  
"Trunks does have a point, Vegeta. You do tend to go overboard. Melissa might not last too long if you train the way you do."  
"You worry too much, Kakarot, as usual."  
I decided to step in at this point.  
"Goku, I think I can handle being trained by Vegeta."  
"You haven't seen him train before, Melissa. He practically kills himself to become stronger, and almost always misses out on taking a break."  
Krillin, curious, looked to Vegeta with a raised eyebrow.  
"What? You, too?"  
"Relax, Vegeta. I'm just curious as to why you decided to appoint yourself her trainer, that's all. It just doesn't seem like you. I thought after you had trained Trunks, you were done training with someone."  
"I don't have to answer to you or anyone else. Besides, it isn't your decision to make. Melissa hasn't fully decided yet, so it should be up to her whether I train her or not."  
Trunks put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye.  
"Are you sure you can handle it,Melissa? Once you agree to this, there's no turning back around."  
I looked to where Vegeta was standing. My own parents were always busy, so they never really gave praise when I accomplished something. If I train well enough, I might get that from Vegeta. The thought excited me, and I smiled up at Trunks.  
"I'm sure, Trunks. You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine."  
He blushed slightly and smiled.  
"Let me know if you want any additional help."  
"I will."  
As the BBQ continued, I had gotten to know every one of Bulma's friends. I learned about Piccolo's old home, Namek, and how he trained Gohan when he was a child. I learned about how Goku came to be a Super Saiyan after battling someone named Freiza, and I also learned about how Yamcha met Goku and Bulma. The person I hadn't really spoken with yet was Krillin, and I was curious about him and his relationship with 18. I sat down beside him and 18 while Marron sat on my lap.  
"Hey, Krillin. You were going to tell me how you and 18 met. You still interested?"  
"Oh, sure. Well, it started when there was word of an android attack. Android 19 and Android 20 were wreaking havoc on an island 9 miles southwest of South City. We fought them with everything we had, but it turns out they weren't the androids we were waiting for, and Android 20 was really Dr. Gero, the Androids' creator."  
I was in shock. How could anyone harm innocent people without any remorse? After a moment, Krillin continued his story.  
"Android 17 and 18 were the ones we were warned about. They were programmed to find and destroy Goku, and we made it a mission to stop them. After a while, 17 was absorbed by an android called Cell. See, he could achieve ultimate power if he absorbed both 17 and 18. I found 18 and another android called 16 hiding on another island, and I held a remote Bulma made to shut 18 down for good. But I...I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I destroyed the remote. She got absorbed anyway, but after a battle with Gohan, Cell spit her back out. After Cell had been destroyed, I wished for the Dragon to remove any explosives from her. Not long after, we married and had little Marron."  
18 smiled and looked to Marron.  
"Had he not destroyed the remote, I wouldn't be sitting here right now, and we wouldn't have had Marron."  
I looked down to Marron, who had fallen asleep. I gave her to 18 and stood up.  
"Thanks, Krillin."  
"No problem."  
I helped myself to whatever was left of the food and sat beside Trunks at one of the benches.  
"Hey, Trunks. I gotta say, your mom has a lot of interesting friends."  
"Yeah, she does. You'll get used to it, though."  
"Be honest, though. How well do you think I'll progress in my training since I'll be trained by your father?"  
He grew quiet and didn't respond right away. He then looked at me closely, some fear evident in his eyes.  
"I have no doubt you'll do fine, Melissa, but I'm just worried Dad won't be very easy on you. He likes to fight rough, and he has a lot of strength. He could seriously hurt you if you're not careful."  
"I know, but I really want this, Trunks. My parents weren't around very much, so they never expressed how proud they were of me. If I do this, your father may give me the praise I always wanted."  
"You're...going through with this to impress my father?"  
"Yes. I just want the feeling of knowing I made someone feel proud of me, and I want that someone to be your father."  
Trunks smiled as we finished our food. After everyone had gone home, I went to the living room balcony and sat on the railing with my back against the building wall. I heard the balcony door open, and the Prince of Saiyans stood beside me.  
"You survived. That's a good sign they enjoy your company."  
"If I can survive living in the same house as you, Vegeta, I pretty sure I can handle being in the same room with everyone else."  
He smirked and crossed his arms, looking out to the sunset.  
"Training with me won't be easy, you know."  
"I understand, but I feel ready for it. Being able to fly and shoot energy beams like you guys will make me feel like I'm part of the group and if anything happens, I'll feel better knowing I can help out."  
"You're not scared?"  
"I admit I am a little nervous, but I can't let it stop me."  
"Spoken like a true warrior. Rest up. We train tomorrow. I'll be in the training capsule after you're finished with breakfast."  
I nodded and we went inside to get some sleep. With what's in store tomorrow, I'm gonna need it.  
_That's a wrap for part 3. Melissa has gotten to know the rest of the Z Fighters, but despite Goku and Trunks' warnings, Melissa has agreed to let Vegeta train her. Flying lessons are what's in store for her in the morning. How will she do? Find out in part 4_


	4. Chapter 4

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 4_

After waking up the following morning, I looked out to the front yard where Vegeta's training capsule was waiting.  
'_Man, he sure wasn't kidding when he says he likes to train early._'  
I fixed myself breakfast and sat at the kitchen table, where Trunks was already enjoying his food.  
"Hey, Trunks."  
"Morning, Melissa. Today's the big day. Ready for it?"  
"Of course I am. Can't be that bad, right?"  
"Like Goku said yesterday, you haven't seen how my dad likes to train."  
"I'm sure I can handle it, Trunks."  
After I finished my breakfast, I did my morning routine and walked outside. Since I was training today, I decided to wear my traditional training attire, a black sports bra and my favorite black capris. My hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and my lucky fingerless gloves were on my hands. I knocked on the capsule's door, but Bulma walked up to me before I could go inside.  
"Here, Melissa. I thought you might like some water. Training with Vegeta can be intense sometimes, so I thought you'd need plenty of it."  
"Got it. Thanks, Bulma."  
After I walked into the capsule, I fell right to my knees.  
"Did I forget to mention I like training in here with the gravity at 100x Earth's normal gravity?"  
"You might've neglected to mention that."  
He walked to the controls and shut the gravity off. After I stood up again, he approached me.  
"I've decided to make flying your first lesson. Think you can handle it? It can get tough trying to unlock the energy that's inside of you."  
"If I didn't know any better, Vegeta, it seems like you're trying to get me to back down. Too bad, because I'm not scared of you."  
Vegeta smirked and we walked outdoors to the front yard. He sat on the ground, and I sat in front of him.  
"Now, to unlock the energy, you need to focus and relax. If your body is too tense or you haven't trained very much, it'll be that much harder to unlock. Hold out your hands in front of you."  
I did what he told me, and relaxed my muscles.  
"Concentrate on having the energy flow from your body to the palms of your hands."  
As I closed my eyes and tried to focus, I could almost feel the energy flowing through me. Soon, I felt something warm on my hands. I opened my eyes to see Vegeta smirking at me. I looked at my hands to see two small balls of light.  
"Is that...?"  
"Yes. That's the energy you've unlocked. I'm impressed. Not many can unlock it that fast."  
We both stood up as Vegeta prepared to give me part two of the lesson.  
"Now that you've unlocked the energy, it's time to use it. Your energy is what keeps you in the air. Have your arms at your side, and concentrate on having the energy flow from your body to below your feet. Try seeing if you can levitate in the air for 15 seconds."  
I put my arms at my side and concentrated. I was so focused, I didn't even realize we had company. Goku and Krillin had decided to pay a visit.  
"Hey, Vegeta. How's she doing?"  
"How do you think she's doing, Kakarot?"  
"Well, she's still alive, so that's good."  
"I decided flying will be the first lesson. She managed to unlock the energy that's inside her, and now she's trying to use it to fly."  
Krillin smiled as I slowly began to levitate.  
"Guys, look. Melissa's levitating."  
I could feel their eyes on me as I rose a little higher into the air. I looked down to see Goku give me a thumbs-up.  
"Nice work, Melissa. You're doing great!"  
"Thanks, Goku!"  
After 15 seconds were up, I concentrated on floating back down, and I did. As soon as my feet touched the ground, Goku put his arms around me in a tight hug.  
"Melissa, you did great! I don't think I ever saw someone pick it up that quickly before."  
"Thanks, Goku. It means a lot coming from you."  
After I was let go, Krillin gave me a pat on the back.  
"We were on our way to Dende's Lookout. Everyone's waiting to see you train with Vegeta."  
"Dende's Lookout?"  
"You'll see when we get there. Come on."  
After Goku and Krillin took off, Vegeta stood beside me.  
"The wind blowing in your face may take some getting used to."  
"I'll be fine. If I end up slowing up a bit, I'll catch up to you."  
He nodded and took off into the air, with me close behind him. Luckily, Goku and Krillin weren't too far ahead, so we caught up right away. Goku saw me approach him and smiled.  
"I see you already got used to the wind. Nice work."  
"I thought it would be a tough process, but it was surprisingly easy."  
"Good to hear."  
After a while of flying, I saw a giant pole that went high up into the sky. I looked to Goku with a smirk on my face.  
"Hey, Goku, think you can keep up?"  
"Huh?"  
I took off like a rocket, and Goku smirked as he flew after me. After reaching the pole, I flew vertically as fast as I could, but Goku was quickly catching up.  
We both touched the floor of the Lookout at the same time, and I hunched over as I tried to catch my breath.  
"Wow. That...was...amazing."  
"I'll say. You almost beat me here, Melissa. You're picking up on this quite well."  
Moments later, Vegeta and Krillin arrived.  
"Hey, look, guys! They're here!"  
We looked to see everyone rush out to greet us. Yamcha, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and Piccolo emerged from inside. I looked to Trunks and he smiled.  
"What's all this?"  
"Well, we wanted to see how well you do in a fight against my father, and our front yard isn't big enough for all of us. Krillin suggested we all meet here."  
Piccolo nodded in agreement and Gohan smirked at me.  
"Man, you must be good if you almost beat my dad up here. Good thing I wasn't racing against you."  
"Remind me, and I'll race you to your place. Your mom called this morning saying we all could stop by for dinner tonight."  
"Cool."  
Goten put an arm around me and smiled.  
"Did Mom mention about Dad's big appetite?"  
"She did, and she said she'll be sure to make enough for everyone."  
After he let go, I turned to see Vegeta approach me.  
"You've unlocked the energy, and you managed to fly. You held your own against Yamcha the other day, so let's see how well you do against the Prince of Saiyans, shall we?"  
"Bring it on, Vegeta."  
He smirked and powered up to the level of Super Saiyan, much to Trunks' chagrin. I smirked back and we got into battle stances, and the battle began.  
_That's a wrap for part 4. Melissa managed to learn how to fly, and she nearly beat Goku in a race to Dende's Lookout. The Z Fighters decided to show up as well, eager to see how well Melissa will fare against the Prince of Saiyans in a practice battle. How well will she do while Vegeta's a Super Saiyan. You'll find out in part 5. Also, part 5 will begin in Trunks' POV as he and the Z Fighters observe Melissa's battle with his father. Stay tuned_


	5. Chapter 5

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 5_

_Trunks' POV_:  
As Melissa and my father began their battle, I still had a worried expression on my face. Dad had just turned into a Super Saiyan, and Melissa has never gone against something like that before. Suddenly, they took the battle to the air and Dad shot an energy blast at her. She smirked and raised her hand, batting it away from her.  
"You're my teacher, Vegeta. I'm aware of all your little tricks."  
"Oh, is that so?"  
He disappeared and I looked all over. Where had he disappeared to? I looked to Goku, who also seemed confused.  
"Goku?"  
"I can't tell where he is, either, Trunks. He must be moving at a pace that's too fast for us to sense his energy."  
Melissa started looking around, then paused as she looked to her right. She raised her leg and swung as hard as she could, colliding with my father as he came back into view. Dad was thrown back a couple of feet, but quickly recovered. He then wiped off the little bit of blood from his face, where Melissa had kicked him. I looked at her shocked, and Krillin looked up at them confused.  
"How did she know Vegeta was going to reappear there? None of us knew, but she did."  
"She must've picked up the ability to sense energy when Vegeta taught her to unlock the energy within her."  
We looked to Piccolo as he said those words while he observed the two, who had yet to resume their battle. Melissa smirked and crossed her arms in front of her. Dad smirked back and nodded.  
"I must say, I'm impressed. You've picked up that ability quicker than I thought."  
"I have the Prince of Saiyans as a teacher, mind you."  
"I see. Well,then, let's continue. This time, I'll have to take it up a notch."  
Goku's eyes widened as Dad's power level increased even further.  
"Vegeta's turning into Super Saiyan 2!"  
"What?!"  
Goku's statement was confirmed, as my father transformed yet again. I looked to my father again, who smirked at Melissa's shocked expression.  
"Let's see how you can handle the abilities of a Super Saiyan 2."  
"Vegeta,no! It's too risky!"  
"Pipe down, Kakarot! I'm a little busy here!"  
Goku's eyes narrowed as he looked to my father.  
"Vegeta, your power at this level could seriously hurt her! Don't do it!"  
"Stay out of this,Goku!"  
My eyes widened as Melissa looked down on us, her eyes narrowed as well.  
"I appreciate your concern, but I need to fight for myself. If anyone interferes, Vegeta asking to train me will have been for nothing. This is something I have to do alone!"  
"But, Melissa-"  
"No! If this is Vegeta's power, just imagine if someone even stronger shows up! This battle is a test to see if I'm truly worthy enough to fight alongside you and the others! I've never been a part of something like this before because I never had any friends! I'm actually feeling like I'm a part of something, and I'll never forgive you if you try to take it away from me!"  
For a while, no one spoke. My dad's expression is one of shock, and Goku's expression was just the same. I looked at Goku, who had a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Goku, you're not letting this continue, are you?"  
"Trunks, she's right. She's never truly been a part of something, and her parents were hardly around to see all the good things she did."  
"Doesn't she know the danger she's in by fighting my father?"  
"She does, but doesn't care."  
"Why is she doing this, Goku? What is she trying to prove?"  
"She wants something she always wanted but never got."  
"Like what?"  
Goku looked back to Melissa and my father, who had continued their battle.  
"Someone to be proud of her for everything she's done. She wants a father's approval."  
"You mean, my father's?"  
"Yes."  
"But why him? I mean, Vegeta doesn't seem like the compassionate type at all."  
Goku looked Yamcha after he had spoken. Then, he began looking at each and every one of us.  
"Melissa once mentioned that Vegeta reminds her of her father and what kind of person he was. Since her father wasn't around to see everything she's done, she has since turned to Vegeta for approval and recognition."  
Krillin put a hand on his chin as a thoughtful expression came to his face.  
"So, you're saying she considers Vegeta...a father figure, Goku?"  
"Exactly, Krillin."  
A crash was heard as Melissa landed on the Lookout's floor slightly bruised, but with no open wounds or broken bones.

_Melissa's POV_:  
As I slowly sat up, Vegeta landed in front of me, a smirk on his face.  
"Impressive. I wasn't expecting you to last that long."  
He held out a hand, and I took it as I stood up. Pain coursed through my arm, since I had landed on it pretty hard. I held it as I knelt to the ground, wincing in pain. I saw Trunks rush over, holding what looked like a small green bean.  
"It's a Senzu Bean. It'll help you feel better. Take it."  
I put it in my mouth, then chewed and swallowed it. The pain in my arm disappeared, and the bruises seemed to have vanished, as well. Trunks helped me up and I smiled at him.  
"Thanks, Trunks."  
He blushed slightly and smiled back.  
"Um, no problem."  
Clouds loomed overhead, and I knew rain would soon come. Goku approached us after a while.  
"We better head to my place before it starts to rain! Let's go!"  
Krillin, Yamcha, and Piccolo decided to stick around the Lookout for a while because they didn't want to be caught in the rain while flying. As we flew towards Goku's house, I suddenly remembered something.  
"Gohan, still up for that race to your house?"  
"Sure. In fact, why don't we all race to my house? Loser has to help Mom with the dishes after dinner."  
"No way am I going to be caught dead doing meaningless, household tasks!"  
I smirked at the Saiyan Prince, and we all picked up the pace. Goku was slightly ahead of us, and Gohan and I weren't too far behind. He saw us and smirked.  
"Last one there's a rotten egg!"  
As Goku's house came into view, we all touched down, with Goten coming in last.  
"Oh, man."  
"Ouch. Tough break, little bro. Maybe next time."  
As soon as we were all indoors, a downpour of rain began to fall. Chi-Chi smiled as we all sat down in the living room.  
"Good thing you all showed when you did. Dinner's almost ready."  
"Thanks, Chi-Chi."  
"Sure thing, Goku."  
I walked up to Chi-Chi and smiled.  
"Chi-Chi, mind if I use your bathroom to wash up?"  
"Oh, go ahead. It's just down the hall."  
"Thanks."  
As I washed my hands, the day's events came back to me. I fought against the Prince of Saiyans, who was in his Super Saiyan 2 form, and survived. It was as much of a shock to me as it was to everyone else. By the time I got back out there, everyone was already digging in. I helped myself to fish and salad, and managed to grab some rice before Goku took it all. Chi-Chi shook her head and smiled.  
"Good thing I made plenty for everyone. My Goku's got the biggest appetite I have ever seen."  
I laughed as Goku smiled his treademark smile, his face covered in rice. I looked to Vegeta, who had already eaten and was now sitting on the windowsill. Trunks saw me looking at him and smiled.  
"You did really well against him, Melissa. I'm surprised you lasted that long."  
"I know. I wasn't expecting to, either."  
After I finished my food, I approached Vegeta, who had looked at me after hearing my footsteps.  
"I suppose you'll want to hear what I have to say about our little battle?"  
"That would be nice. That way, I'll know what I'll need to improve on for next time."  
He smirked and looked out to the rainstorm.  
"I was very impressed with how well you fought today. Perhaps you'll be ready to shoot energy blasts."  
"Really? When?"  
"Soon enough, I assure you."  
I smiled as the thought came to my mind. With this next lesson, I'll be ready to help out the others if danger should come. Vegeta saw the look on my face and raised an eyebrow.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Well, I've never had any friends growing up, and I've never been a part of a group like this one. It's just nice to feel appreciated and...wanted. Even with my parents still alive, I never felt that way."  
"Never, huh?"  
"Yeah. No one to recognize me for good deeds, no one to approve of my accomplishments. With you, Vegeta, I kinda feel that way."  
"Wanted?"  
"Yes, and appreciated."  
He looked down for a moment, then looked back at me with a small smile.  
"I wasn't expecting to hear that, especially someone that just arrived here not too long ago."  
"You...don't mind, do you?"  
"Not at all."  
I smiled and looked back outside, then my eyes narrowed as I saw something in the distance approach as the storm stopped. The power level coming from it was very high, and I felt a little nervous. Vegeta's eyes narrowed, too, and we walked outside, where everyone else was standing.  
"Kakarot, you feel that?"  
"Sure do. Who is it?"  
I looked at Trunks nervously, and he looked down at me reassuringly.  
"Relax, Melissa. Nothing will hurt you, I promise."  
I nodded and looked back to the approaching figure, who was clearly visible now. Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened as they realized who it was. On Goku's face was a look of shock and horror, and I automatically knew this being wasn't the friendly sort at all.  
_That's a wrap for part 5. Melissa managed to survive her battle with Vegeta and enjoyed a nice meal with him, Trunks, and Goku and his family. As the rain stopped falling, a being familiar to Goku and Vegeta decided to pay a visit. Who is this being, and what threat do they pose? Find out in part tuned_


	6. Chapter 6

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 6_

As the powerful figure came into view, Goku's face looked shocked and scared at the same time.  
"Impossible, Frieza! Trunks destroyed you! How is it that you're here?!"  
"Hmph. Minor detail, my friend, minor detail."  
"You're supposed to be in the HFIL for eternity, no getting out!"  
"I can't help it if someone was too careless in guarding the pathway to the check in-station, now can I?"  
I noticed this Frieza character had a halo on his head, and looked to Goku.  
"Goku, he has a halo on his head."  
Goku looked at Frieza's halo and smirked.  
"I hear when someone already dead has been destroyed, they cease to exist. Maybe that will come to pass today.  
"I highly doubt it, you monkey! You and your pathetic friends will pay for everything you've dealt to me and my father in the past!"  
Tired of his ranting, I stepped forward and smirked, crossing my arms in front of me.  
"It doesn't help calling Goku a monkey, you know. Monkies are highly intelligent creatures, so basically, you just admitted to him being smarter than you."  
Frieza's eyes fell on me and he glared. Vegeta smirked beside me, impressed I stood up to him while showing no fear. Trunks stood on my other side, having his hands on my shoulders to hold me back.  
"Melissa, don't antagonize him. He's very powerful, and won't hesitate to kill anyone who stands in his way."  
"So? You've said that about all your enemies, and look where they ended up. How should this guy be any different?"  
Frieza laughed evilly and looked at me again.  
"I'd listen to your little friend if I were you, girl. You have no idea who you're dealing with."  
"Hmm, let's see. Considering you've been defeated by Goku on Namek, then destroyed by Future Trunks here on Earth, I'd say I'm not looking at much."  
Vegeta chuckled softly as Frieza's anger continued to grow. Goku's eyes widened as Frieza's power level increased.  
"Melissa, what are you doing?!"  
"You'll see."  
Frieza launched himself at me and I dodged quickly, heading for the air. He soon followed after me, breathing heavily while looking at me in rage.  
"Insolent girl! You'll pay dearly for insulting me!"  
"And yet, I'm still here breathing."  
"That does it! Take this!"  
He launched a large energy blast at me, but I hit it away from me. His eyes widened slightly.  
"How can this be? You're...just a human."  
"A human trained by the prince of the very race you set out to destroy because you're afraid of them."  
Frieza and I began to fight, and we fought for what seemed like hours. Vegeta stared at me in shock, not expecting me to defend him and his race like that. Frieza, angrier than ever, conjured up two energy blasts and shot them at me. I dodged them both, then surprised everyone by conjuring up an energy blast of my own. I glared with hatred, and Frieza's once confident face now held a look of fear. I slowly raise my arm and narrowed my eyes.  
"This is for the Saiyan race and every other race you destroyed!"  
I launched my blast as Frieza launched another. They both collided, and I struggled to push mine towards him. I started to be pushed back, and Frieza smirked.  
"Stupid human. You're nothing compared to one such as me."  
I was soon joined by Trunks, who assisted me in pushing the blast towards Frieza. Frieza moved back a little, then started pushing us back.  
"Any last words before I finish you Earthlings forever?"  
"Goku, now!"  
Frieza looked up as Goku shot the Spirit Bomb at him. I looked and smiled to see everyone else had their arms raised, giving Goku the energy he needed. Frieza's halo was soon destroyed, along with the rest of him, forever. Goku came back down to the ground, and looked at me in shock as I fell, blood flowing from a wound on my stomach.  
"Melissa!"  
"I'm fine, Goku. Frieza just played dirty, that's all."  
"You're not fine! What in the world were you thinking?! You could've been killed!"  
I looked up to see everyone looking down at me, waiting for an explanation. I looked to Trunks, then to Vegeta.  
"I...I wanted to put an end to the one that caused so much harm to Vegeta's life, that's all. I didn't want anything else to happen to him, or any of you."  
Goku said nothing else as Trunks went inside the house, coming back later with a First-Aid kit. My wound was soon dressed and wrapped. Trunks held me carefully, looking to Goku and the others.  
"I'm gonna take Melissa home. Thanks for dinner, Chi-Chi."  
"My pleasure. Come back anytime you like. You, too, Melissa."  
"I will."  
After Vegeta, Trunks, and I returned home, I was placed in my room and fell asleep as soon as I touched the bed.

_Vegeta's POV_:  
After Trunks put Melissa on her bed, she fell asleep. Considering what happened today, we could all use some rest. Trunks saw I didn't move and came back in.  
"What is it Dad?"  
"How is it that she can fight like that against both myself and Frieza in one day? I just started training her."  
"I don't really know either. Maybe it wasn't so much her power, but her determination. She wanted to put an end to the one who threatened her friends, and I think that's drove her to battle him."  
I nodded as that thought came to my mind. This girl barely knew me, yet defended me and the entire Saiyan race in front of my father's greatest foe.  
"Why on Earth would she defend someone like me?"  
"Dad, don't you get it? She looks up to you like a daughter would her father. I know it's been a short time, but that's how she sees you."  
After he left the room, I sat in the chair beside Melissa's bed, thinking about what Melissa said to Frieza when she threw that energy blast at him.  
'_This is for the Saiyan race and every other race you destroyed!_'  
I smirked and brushed hair out of her face.  
"You're quite an amazing girl, you know. After today, I'm proud to call you a true warrior."  
I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.  
_Fast Forward(Melissa's POV)_:  
About a month after Frieza was destroyed, my wound had finally healed. Bulma had suggested I lay off on the training for a while, and I followed her advice. As I ran the dishwasher in the kitchen, I noticed Trunks was being unusually quiet and decided to talk to him.  
"Hey, Trunks. You seem pretty quiet today. You okay?"  
"Huh? Oh,yeah. I'm fine. Just...thinking."  
"May I ask what you're thinking about?"  
He didn't reply for a while, and I grew concerned. That feeling washed away as he looked back at me, a small blush on his face.  
"Will you..."  
"Will I what, Trunks?"  
He breathed deeply and took my hands in his.  
"Will you go on a date with me?"  
_That's a wrap for part 6 .A month after Melissa and the Z Fighters permanently dispatched of Frieza, her injuries from the battle have finally healed. To her surprise, Trunks has asked her out on a date. What will Melissa's reply be? You'll find out in part 7. Also in part 7, Vegeta says and does something in front of the Z Fighters that forever changes how they view him. Stay tuned :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 7_

I looked to Trunks in shock, not expecting his request. I had no idea he liked me enough to ask me to go out on a date with him. He seemed to be taking my silence well, and just smiled.  
"It's unexpected, I know. After everything that's happened since you got here, I thought we could...do something together. You know, just the two of us."  
I smiled back after hearing those words. Over time, I had begun to like him, as well, and it made me happy to know he felt the same way I did.  
"Trunks, I'd love to go on a date with you. Just name the time and place."  
"Well, Mom is acquainted with the owner of the new restaurant that just opened up."  
"The new Italian place? I hear it's pretty fancy."  
"It'll be fine, Melissa. I have been saving for a while now, and thought going to the new restaurant would be a good chance to have some time to ourselves and talk."  
"Okay, then. What time?"  
"Um, how about we plan on being there by 6 tonight?"  
"Sounds great."  
I wasn't very big on wearing dresses, but from what I heard of the new restaurant, it's a fancy place. It took me a while, but I finally decided on a dress to wear. It was a black strapless dress that fit me perfectly and hugged me in all the right places. After placing the dress on my bed, I went downstairs and saw Bulma sitting on the couch watching TV.I sat beside her and sighed.  
"Bulma, did Trunks happen to fill you in?"  
"As a matter of fact, I just got done with talking to him. He sounds pretty excited about the two of you going to dinner tonight"  
"I'm actually a little bit nervous, Bulma. I've never been on a date before. Is there anything...I need to know?"  
She turned the TV off and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Just be yourself, Melissa. I can tell Trunks enjoys spending time with you, so there's no need to change yourself for just one night. If anything happens on your date, he'll be there to help."  
"Got it. Thanks, Bulma."  
I decided to head to Dende's Lookout, where he and Mr. Popo were standing by the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.  
"Hey, Dende, Mr. Popo."  
Dende turned and smiled at me.  
"Oh, hello, Melissa. What can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering if you knew where everyone was. I wanted to let them know I feel a lot better now."  
"Goku just informed me that he, Krillin, and Yamcha are heading to your place to watch a tournament on TV."  
"Oh. Where's Piccolo?"  
"He's training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He said he was feeling a little rusty, so he went in there to train."  
"Okay, then. Tell him I said hello."  
After they said goodbye, I flew back to Capsule Corp. and went upstairs to see Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Yamcha already watching the TV. Vegeta saw me enter and approached me.  
"I hear you and the boy have plans tonight."  
"We do. He's taking me out to dinner. We're going to that new restaurant that just opened. I think it's called...Giovanni's."  
Goku looked over to us and smirked.  
"Giovanni's, huh? I hear it's pretty fancy."  
"It is, but Trunks said he's willing to take care of everything."  
He nodded then looked to Vegeta, who had gotten a little closer to me now. By now, Krillin and Yamcha were looking at us, too.  
"Vegeta?"  
"There's something I've been meaning to say to you since your battle with Frieza."  
"What is it?"  
He sighed heavily, then looked back at me.  
"What you said...about my race, it was very noble of you, Melissa. You barely knew me at the time, but you still defended me and my race as if you've known me for a long time."  
"I just didn't want anyone insulting you. If they did, it's like they're insulting me, too."  
He smirked and put his hands on my shoulders.  
"When you were asleep after that battle, I told myself I was proud to consider you a true warrior."  
"Really, Vegeta? You mean it?"  
"Every word of it. Have you ever known me to lie?"  
"No. Thanks, Vegeta. Those words mean a lot coming from you."  
I embraced him tightly and to everyone's surprise, including mine, Vegeta hugged me back. Tears began falling down my face and he wiped them away while raising an eyebrow.  
"It's just nice to finally feel wanted. You have no idea how long I've waited to hear words like that. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but I consider you-"  
"As a father figure? I had the feeling you did, but I don't mind."  
"I wasn't expecting to have this special bond with you."  
"And again, I don't mind."  
He smirked and went back to embracing me. After letting go of me, we both realized the others were watching us. Vegeta glared and looked to Goku.  
"Kakarot, must you stare?"  
"Sorry, Vegeta. It's not every day you go around acting like that."  
"Hmph."  
I looked at the clock, and it read 5:15. I saw Bulma in the kitchen making food and smiled.  
"If you need me, Bulma, I'll be in my room getting ready."  
"Okay. I'll come up and get you when Trunks gets out here."  
"Okay."  
After slipping my black dress on, I put on the matching black dress shoes. I decided to do my hair a little differently, and put them into curls that framed my face perfectly. After I was finished, I heard a knock at my door.  
"Melissa, Trunks is ready. He's in the living room waiting for you."  
"Got it. Thanks, Bulma."  
I took a final look at the mirror and walked into the living room. I saw Trunks, and was immediately speechless. He was wearing a nice, black dress shirt and pants. I smiled as he took my hand, kissing it softly.  
"Melissa, you look beautiful."  
"Thanks. You look pretty good, too, Trunks."  
Bulma hugged each of us and sent us on our way. After we parked the vehicle, we headed to a building that had a glowing neon sign that read "Giovanni's". We walked inside and saw a man in his 50's wearing a tuxedo. He had slightly tanned skin, and spoke with a thick Italian accent.  
"Ah, Trunks Brief. It's been quite a while. Where is your family this evening?"  
"Not here, Mr. Giovanni. I'm here with a date tonight."  
The man looked at me and shook my hand.  
"Bon giorno, my dear. I am Luca Giovanni, the owner of the restaurant."  
"Good evening. I'm Melissa."  
He looked to Trunks and nodded as if to say he approved of Trunks' choice for a date, and escorted us to a small booth that was big enough for two people. After giving us menus, Mr. Giovanni smiled.  
"Anything you like will be on us tonight. Take you time to look through the menu, and I'll be right back with some appetizers."  
After he left, Trunks and I looked through the menu. After a while, we put them down. Trunks took my hand in his and smiled a soft smile.  
"I'm glad we got to do this, Melissa. It's been a while since we spent some quality time together."  
"I agree, Trunks."  
_That's a wrap for part 7. Part 8 will begin with the continuation of Melissa's date with Trunks. How well will the evening go? Stay tuned_


	8. Chapter 8

_Falling for a Saiyan part 8_

After we had gotten our appetizers, Melissa and I continued talking about anything we could think of. I ended up telling her about Majin Buu and all the energy it took to destroy him. I also told her about how I died when Earth was destroyed, then how myself and others were wished back with the Dragonballs. It was a lot for her to process, but she handled it well. The plates were cleared, and Mr. Giovanni approached us with a smile.  
"Are you ready to order?"  
I looked to Melissa and she smiled.  
"We'll have the Italian dinner for two. She and I will both have a Caesar side salad to start."  
"Excellent. What would you like for your choice of entrees?"  
Melissa looked at the menu again, and looked back up at him.  
"I'll have the 3 cheese-stuffed ravioli with the Alfredo sauce, please."  
"Ah, such lovely elegance. You made a fine choice for a lady friend, Trunks."  
I blushed and smiled at Mr. Giovanni as he looked at me. Melissa blushed slightly, too, but said nothing.  
"Now, Trunks, what would you like as your entree?"  
"I'll have the chicken Alfredo dish."  
"Another good choice. I'll be back in a moment with your salads."  
As we drank our waters, I took a good look at Melissa. The dress she was wearing looked very good on her, and it fit her perfectly. Before I knew it, thoughts of us together began to fill my head. She had only been here for a month now, but she changed my life the moment she came into it. She got along very well with the rest of the Z Fighters, became good friends with my mom, and formed a strong bond with my father. I didn't realize how much she truly meant to me until I saw her fight against Frieza. Seeing her hurt like that made me see I was lucky to have her around me, and that I would never let her out of my sight again.  
"Trunks, you okay? You're pretty quiet."  
I looked at Melissa, who looked at me with concern. I smiled and reached across the table to take her hand.  
"I'm fine. Just...thinking, that's all."  
The salads disappeared as quickly as they came, and the rest of the dinner went very smoothly. After thanking Mr. Giovanni, I escorted her to the car and opened the door. She smiled and kissed my cheek softly, to which I blushed slightly.  
"Wow, Trunks. Dinner at a fancy restaurant and holding doors open for me. Any other surprises I should be aware of?"  
"You'll see when we get to the park."  
After parking the car near the park entrance, we walked around for a while. I smiled as we reached the destination, a small open area with a perfect view of the stars. I took a capsule from my pant pocket and threw it to the ground, and a blanket appeared with a basket. Melissa looked at me confused, and I couldn't help but laugh slightly.  
"Go ahead. Open it."  
She did, and I smiled at the surprised look on her face. She had opened the basket to see her favorite dessert, strawberry shortcake. There were also two small wine glasses and a bottle of white wine. She embraced me tightly and I held her back.  
"Trunks, this is so sweet of you. You didn't have to do all this for me."  
"I wanted to show you that you're worth it."  
Melissa blushed and smiled as she sat on the blanket. I sat beside her and we enjoyed our dessert while enjoying the view. After we had some wine, I could tell we both ended up having a little too much and I decided it would be best if we went home. I decided to use Instant Transmission to take us and the car home since I didn't wanna run the risk of an accident. Mom and Dad were still in the living room when I entered, with Melissa in my arms. Mom stood up, but I smiled.  
"She's fine, Mom. We had a little dessert and wine at the park after dinner, and she had a little too much wine. I'm taking her upstairs."  
"Oh, thank goodness. Stay with her until she feels better, okay? I don't feel okay about having her be by herself when she's drunk."  
"Got it, Mom."  
I went into my room and took off everything except my boxers. Melissa had gotten her dress and shoes off, and had put on a black nightgown by the time I got back to her room. We got into her bed, and she put her head on my chest.  
"Thanks for staying with me. You don't have to, you know."  
"Mom gave me strict orders to stay until you feel better."  
"Such a gentleman you are, Trunks."  
"Always for my girl."  
She looked up at me, then smiled.  
"Really? You mean it?"  
"Only if you want to. I've liked you for a while now, and-"  
I was interrupted as Melissa kissed me. I kissed her back, neither one of us knowing what it would lead to.

_The Following Morning__  
_

I woke up early the next morning, having a slight headache. I looked around the room, and saw my boxers and Melissa's nightgown and underwear on the floor. After putting two and two together, my eyes widened.  
"Oh, no."  
"Trunks, what's wrong?"  
Melissa sat up, then saw what I was looking at. Her eyes widened, too, and she wrapped a sheet around her.  
"Trunks, did we-"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, no."  
Tears welled up in her eyes and I held her closely.  
"Trunks, how could this have happened?"  
"We were both drunk, Melissa. We didn't realize what was happening."  
We both took showers and got dressed. I was done before her, so I waited for her outside her door. When she came out, I held her to me tightly.  
"It'll be okay, Melissa. I promise."  
"I hear about young, non-married couples find out they're expecting a baby, and the guy sometimes leaves."  
I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye.  
"You listen to me, Melissa Ryan. No matter what happens, I will be sticking by you. If you do end up being pregnant, I'll be there to support you and the baby."  
"You promise?"  
"I swear on my life."  
More tears fell down her face as I held her to me again. It was all I could do, but I knew she didn't mind. I let go of her, and she looked at me with a serious look on her face.  
"We have to tell your parents, Trunks. They need to know what happened."  
"What do you think they'll say?"  
"I don't know, but if I turn out to be pregnant, they'll end up finding out anyway as I get bigger."  
"You're right."  
We went downstairs to see Mom making pancakes. One sniff, and Melissa ran to the hall bathroom. Mom looked at me concerned, and I breathed deeply.  
"Mom, something happened last night. I was with Melissa in her room, and-"  
Mom gasped slightly as she saw tears forming in my eyes.  
"What happened, sweetie?"  
"We were drunk, and we didn't realize what was happening."  
"Did you guys-"  
"Yeah. Mom, what am I gonna do? What if Melissa got pregnant?"  
She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.  
"Better with you than a stranger, honey. I know you two weren't expecting it, but these things happen."  
"I know nothing about being a father. How can I raise a child?"  
"Parental instincts, Trunks. I had them when raising you, and look how you turned out."  
"She and I just got together last night, Mom."  
"As long as you two are together to raise a child and have a place to live, I have no problem with you two raising a baby. I'll go to town and get her a pregnancy test. Keep an eye on her while I'm gone, okay?"  
"Okay, Mom."  
Not long after she left, Dad came in from outside.  
"Your mother filled me in. What do you plan to do?"  
"I plan on sticking by her and help out in any way I can. Dad, Melissa and I got together last night, and I don't want her to think I forced her into anything."  
"She won't, son. I can tell she's just as nervous as you are."  
"Be honest. If we do end up having a baby, will I make a good father?"  
He smirked as if he thought I asked a stupid question.  
"Uh, never mind."  
Mom came back moments later with a bag.  
"Is she still in the hall bathroom?"  
"Yeah, Mom."  
"Okay. Thank you, sweetie."  
She walked towards the bathroom just as Goku and Chi-Chi walked in. Chi-Chi had seen the bag Mom was holding, and looked at me in shock.  
"Your mom's not pregnant, is she?"  
"No, Chi-Chi."  
"Oh, thank goodness."  
"But Melissa might be."  
Chi-Chi's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Mom came out of the bathroom moments later, and I quickly approached her.  
"Is she okay, Mom?"  
"She just took the test, honey. She said she'll come back out in 15 minutes to show us the result."  
I collapsed on the couch and put a hand over my face. Goku sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"It'll be just fine, Trunks. No matter what the result says, you'll still love her, right?"  
"Of course I will, Goku. I told her I'd stick by her no matter what happens."  
"Good for you, Trunks."  
15 agonizing minutes later, Melissa finally emerged from the bathroom, holding the pregnancy test in her hand. I looked at her and she looked back.  
"Well, what's the result?"  
"See for yourself, Trunks."  
She handed me the test, and what I saw changed my life forever. I looked at the test, and I found myself staring at a small, pink plus sign. There was no turning back now: Melissa was pregnant.  
_That's a wrap for part 8. What started out as a romantic date for Melissa and Trunks ended up with Melissa becoming pregnant. How will their lives turn out with them knowing they're expecting a baby? You'll find out in the next chapter. The first chapter of the pregnancy will have a title that looks like this:__Falling for a Saiyan (A Trunks Story) Part 9,Pregnancy Part 1_


	9. Chapter 9

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 9, Pregnancy Part 1_

_Trunks' POV_:

I could only stare in shock as the pink plus sign stared up at me. I'm always careful and don't do anything reckless, but this changed everything. My parents, Chi-Chi, and Goku looked at me with concern, and Mom spoke up first.  
"What does it say, sweetie?"  
"It's a positive, Mom."  
"It could be a false positive, Trunks. You'll have to go to the doctor to know for sure."  
"Good idea."  
After arriving at the doctor's office, Melissa went back with the nurse while I waited in the lobby. The receptionist looked at me with a smile and I smiled back, recognizing who it was.  
"Trunks Brief, you're so grown up now. It's been quite a while."  
"Hi, Clara."  
"Who are you with today?"  
"My girlfriend, Melissa. She took a pregnancy test today, and it came up positive. We came here to find out for sure."  
She nodded, went around the desk, and sat beside me on one of the couches. It was very slow, so she didn't need to worry about being hounded by patients. I looked at her with worry, and she put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Trunks, I can tell you're nervous, and what first-time father wouldn't be?"  
"I'm way past nervous, Clara. I'm terrified. I know nothing about being a parent."  
"No one truly does. It's all about the parental instinct. You'll always know what to do in the end."  
"That's exactly what my mom said."  
"Ah, Bulma. Smart woman, she is."  
A man and woman with a slightly rounded belly walked in, and Clara stood up and signed them in.  
"Just relax, Trunks. The baby will have two fine parents that care about them."  
The man sat beside me while the woman was led to the back with a nurse. He looked at me and smiled.  
"First child?"  
"Yeah. My girlfriend's in there checking to see if she really is pregnant. She took a pregnancy test this morning, and wants to find out for sure. You?"  
"Second child. We have a little girl who is 3 now. We're here to find out the gender."  
I nodded and looked as the man's wife came out, a smile on her face.  
"It's another girl, sweetie."  
The man held her tightly and gestured to me.  
"He might be a father, too. His girlfriend's here getting checked."  
The woman looked at me as a look of worry appeared on my face again.  
"My husband was just as nervous as you when I found out I was pregnant with little Molly. When she was born and I held her in my arms, I just couldn't believe we had created her. I knew then and there the experience was worth it."  
"I just hope I'll make a good father."  
"I'm sure you'll do just fine."  
After they left, Melissa came back out. I looked at her, and she nodded.  
"I'm pregnant, Trunks."  
"Okay. What do we do now?"  
"We'll have to look for baby supplies."  
"Let's do it now since we're in town. Meet me at the mall, okay? I'm gonna fly back home and get the car."  
"Okay."

_Melissa's POV_:  
I got to the mall and headed for the baby store. This store had everything from clothes and toys to baby books and cribs. A woman in her 40's with short black hair and green eyes saw me walk in and smiled.  
"Hello, dear. How can I help you?"  
"Well, my boyfriend and I just found out I'm pregnant, and I wanted to get some supplies."  
"Well, we certainly have plenty to choose from. I'll check in on you every now and then to see how you're doing."  
"Okay. Thank you."  
I took a piece of paper and a pen from my pocket and wrote down what I needed. I'd need a crib, crib blanket, toys, pacifiers, teething rings, diapers and baby powder, a changing station, a 2 pack of baby monitors, and bottles. After a while of picking things out, all I needed to get was a crib and blanket. Trunks showed up after I picked out a crib and offered to help find a blanket to go with it.  
"Looks like you got just about everything we need."  
"I placed an order for a crib while I was here, and they said it should arrive in a few days."  
"What about a baby book or clothes?"  
"I plan on getting those once I find out the baby's gender. I already made an appointment for when I'm 3 months along."  
He nodded and smiled as a blanket caught his eye. It was light blue with fluffy white clouds and baby angels sitting on top of them.  
"Melissa, come over here. I think I found the perfect blanket for the crib."  
I took one look at it, and my jaw dropped. I looked at Trunks and smiled, hugging him tightly.  
"Trunks, it's perfect. It'll go perfect with my nursery idea."  
"What would that be?"  
"I thought of having angels put up on the wall, and I also thought of having them perched on clouds while playing golden harps."  
He smiled and hugged me back, pleased we were on the same page.  
"If you've got everything, let's pay for it and head home."  
"Sure."  
We reached the register, and Trunks gave his credit card to the woman. She took a look at the card and smiled.  
"Trunks Brief, huh?"  
"Yep, that's me."  
"You must be the boyfriend she talked about today. I'm sure you'll be fine parents."  
"Um, thank you."  
After paying for the stuff and arriving back home, we did a little moving around. I moved my stuff into Trunks' room, and we used the spare room on the other side of his room as the nursery. The child can have my old room when they get older. We painted the nursery, and it took a long time to get it done. After setting everything up, leaving space in the center of the room for the crib, Trunks and I were finally finished. We looked around the room and were pleased with the results.  
"It looks great, Melissa. Your idea for the angels on the clouds was a really good one."  
"Thanks. I'm just pleased it matched your idea for the crib blanket."  
"You know, I'm not so nervous about being a father anymore. At least, not as nervous as before."  
"Me either, Trunks. I think we'll make great parents."  
"Me, too."  
We went into the living room and decided to relax on the couch while watching TV. Dad came in and sat on the chair nearby.  
"Just saw the nursery. Did you two just get done?"  
"Yeah, Dad. Took a while, but we got it done."  
"Melissa, think you can handle parenthood?"  
"Well I know it won't be easy, but I think I'll do just fine."  
_That's a wrap for part 9, readers. The baby's nursery is all ready for the new baby, and all that's left is the crib. I'm starting part 10 at the beginning of Melissa's 3rd month of the pregnancy, where her belly just begins to show. Also in part 10, the Z Fighters pay a visit to congratulate the expecting parents. Stay tuned_


	10. Chapter 10

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 10, Pregnancy Part 2_

3 months had passed since Trunks and I found out we were having a baby, and my belly was starting to show. We had had our first ultrasound not too long ago, and we were told the baby was nice and healthy. We both agreed to find out the baby's gender, and I had an appointment scheduled for when I'm 5 months along.  
"Melissa, come here for a second!"  
"Coming, Bulma!"  
I went into the living room to see Bulma fixing snacks in the kitchen. The Z Fighters decided to throw me a party when they found out I was having a baby, and it was to be held here.  
"Need something, Bulma?"  
"Could you slice up some strawberries for me? I'm trying to get the celery done."  
"Oh, sure."  
Little did she know, strawberries were my biggest craving. As I sliced them, I would occasionally eat a few. After a while, Bulma noticed there weren't as many strawberries as I started out with.  
"Melissa..."  
"What? I can't help it. They're my biggest craving."  
She shook her head and smiled, continuing with fixing the snacks. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, trying to figure out what to watch. After finding nothing good on, I retreated to the balcony and sat on one of the chairs. I felt several powerful energy signals, and I knew the Z Fighter were here. I looked to see Goku, Yamcha, Krillin,and Goten.  
"Goku, where's Gohan?"  
"Oh, he and Chi-Chi both got sick, so they couldn't make it."  
"Wish them well for me?"  
"No problem. Piccolo was going to come, too, but he's in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training right now."  
Goku stopped talking as he noticed my slightly rounded belly. He looked at me and I smiled and nodded, knowing he wanted to touch it. He approached me and softly put a hand on my belly.  
"Gets bigger every day."  
"Yeah, no kidding. Pretty soon, they'll start kicking."  
Krillin touched my belly, too, and smiled.  
"Brings back memories. Seems like yesterday I was waiting for Marron to be born."  
"She's the spitting image of her mother, Krillin. You two must be very proud."  
He nodded, and he and Goku went to the kitchen to get some food. Yamcha sat on the couch beside me with a plate of his own. I eyes his strawberries, but held back. He noticed my struggle and laughed.  
"Cravings?"  
"Big time. So far, strawberries are what I crave for most."  
"If you want, you can have some of them. I may not eat all of them."  
"Thanks, Yamcha, but I'll just get my own."  
I stood up and got myself a plateful of strawberries, and smiled as I felt two strong arms wrap themselves around me, the hands touching my belly.  
"I can't believe you and I are having a baby."  
"I know. I can't believe it, either."  
I turned around to see Trunks with a towel draped over his neck, his breathing a little heavy.  
"Your dad training you again?"  
"Yeah. There's a tournament coming up soon, so we're preparing for it."  
"That must be why Piccolo's training up at Dende's."  
"Could be."  
"I wish I was fighting, too. It's been a while since I took a swing at anyone."  
Trunks chuckled at my frustration, then wrapped his arms around me."  
"I wish you could, too, but you can't in your current condition."  
I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed.  
"I gotta freshen up. I'll be back down soon."  
He kissed my cheek and walked away. Vegeta came out of the training room a short time after, a towel draped over his neck, as well. He looked at my belly and smirked.  
"Only a matter of time now."  
"Yeah."  
He looked me in the eye and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"I can tell you're disappointed about not being able to enter the tournament this year, but you shouldn't let that get to you, Melissa. Stress isn't good for the baby."  
"I know. I just miss being in the action, that's all."  
He smiled a small smile and stood up, taking one final look at me.  
"You'll be back in the ring soon enough. Count on it."  
"Thanks, Vegeta."  
He nodded and walked away, presumably to freshen up as well. I finished my plate of strawberries as Goten sat down beside me.  
"What's up, Goten?"  
"Nothing much. I just can't believe my two best friends are having a baby."  
I smiled as I put a hand to my belly. It still seemed hard to believe a living thing was growing inside of me, and Trunks and I created it. Goten saw my smile and put an arm around my shoulder.  
"It's been a while since I saw Trunks that happy. Growing up, things for us were pretty rough. I mean, there was Babidi and Majin Buu. Then, there was trying to give Goku the energy he needed to destroy Majin Buu with a Spirit Bomb. It wasn't easy for us."  
"I can only imagine what that must've been like."  
"You should've seen the look on his face when I ran into him in the mall the day you guys went to the doctor. He was a nervous wreck."

_Goten's POV/Flashback_:  
_  
__I had just treated myself to a lunch at the cafe in the mall and was walking around when Trunks bumped into me._  
_"Oh. Sorry, Goten."__  
__"No problem, Trunks."__  
__I got a good look at his face, and saw he looked really nervous.__  
__"What's up, Trunks? I hadn't seen you this nervous since Majin Buu."__  
__"It's...it's about Melissa."__  
__I automatically got a worried look on my face, too, but Trunks shook his head.__  
__"Relax, Goten. Melissa's fine."__  
__"Well, what's wrong, then?"__  
__"She's pregnant, Goten. I took her on a date the other night, and we went to the park to have a little dessert and wine. We...both ended up having too much wine. Mom didn't want her being in her room by herself, so I got into bed with her. Then, well...you know the rest."__  
__It took me a while to register what Trunks had told me. Trunks and Melissa, my two best friends, were going to have a baby. I felt really glad for them, but he seemed to feel a little differently about it.__  
__"Trunks, why are you so nervous?"__  
__"I should've been more careful, Goten. I should've just waited til she fell asleep, then left. I could've pulled back, but I didn't."__  
__"You think you took advantage of her?"__  
__"Kind of, yeah. I mean, now we're both responsible for a baby. A baby, Goten. What if I'm not a good enough father?"__  
__I put a hand on my friend's shoulder and smiled.__  
__"Trunks, these things happen. Think of it this way. It strengthens your bond with Melissa even more. You two created something together, an image of the two of you."__  
__Trunks thought about this for a minute, then smiled. We both continued walking around, then we stopped as Trunks saw Melissa in the baby store looking around. I put a hand on his shoulder and nodded.__  
__"Thanks, Goten. I don't feel so nervous anymore."__  
__"Glad I could help, buddy."_

_End Flashback/Melissa's POV_:

I smiled as I thought of what Goten told me.  
"You really are a good friend, Goten."  
"Yep, that's me."  
Trunks finally came back, clean and in new clothes. He wore his usual black, sleeveless shirt and black pants. He now had a plateful of food, and presented to me a plate of strawberries.  
"Oh, Trunks. You brought me strawberries. That's so sweet of you."  
"Mom and Yamcha informed me of your craving, and I thought I'd bring you some."  
"Trunks, thank you."  
I kissed his lips softly and he smiled. His arms wrapped around me as he placed me on his lap. I rested my head on his chest as he gently caressed my belly.  
"Hey, you. Pretty soon, we're gonna find out what gender you are."  
I smiled at how sweet the sight looked. I never pictured myself with a baby this soon but with Trunks, it was worth it.  
_That's a wrap for part 10, readers. Melissa's biggest craving, strawberries, has been revealed, and Goten tells of a talk he had with Trunks when Trunks went to meet Melissa at the mall after finding out about the baby. Part 11 will be in Trunks' POV, and ends when the doctor is about to reveal the baby's gender. Stay tuned_


	11. Chapter 11

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 11, Pregnancy Part 3_

Time seemed to pass by quickly for me and Melissa. She was now in her 5th month of pregnancy, and we were to go to the doctor's this afternoon to find out the baby's gender. Whether the baby was a boy or a girl, I wouldn't care. As long as they were healthy, I was happy. It was a nice, sunny day with very few white clouds. It was 12 noon, but Melissa was still in our room sleeping. Mom saw how concerned I looked and smiled.  
"Relax, sweetie. Melissa had a rough night. She's starting to get to the point where she feels pain."  
"I wish there was more that I could do."  
"Just being there is enough, Trunks. All she really needs is a lot of support."  
A few minutes later, Dad came into the kitchen and got out a glass of water.  
"Dad, did you by any chance check on Melissa on your way here?"  
"She was already up when I walked in. I asked how she was feeling, and she said she feels like a million Spirit Bombs hit her head."  
Mom and I laughed as he sat with us at the kitchen table.  
"Yep, that sounds like her."  
"Vegeta, what else happened?"  
"Well, she said she was going to take a shower before coming out. Then, she was going to try putting her clothes on. Her belly's getting bigger, and she sometimes has a hard time with it."  
I nodded since his words were true. It was getting harder for Melissa to do every day things like putting on clothes and sitting down, and it frustrated her a lot. What really calmed her down was either Dad or myself lending a hand now and then. Melissa walked in a few minutes later, still looking a little tired. She was wearing a dress that was the color purple and went down to her knees. Her belly was obvious now in the dress, but I still thought she looked beautiful. I walked up to her, and kissed her cheek.  
"Catch up on any sleep?"  
"A little bit. I think I just need some food to wake me up."  
Mom had that already taken care of. She presented a plate of strawberries and a glass or orange juice as I sat Melissa down at the table. Dad smiled slightly at her, and she looked back at him.  
"What do you want?"  
Dad was a little more used to her mood swings than us, and he didn't look affected by it at all.  
"Hard to believe you were just a stranger here. It's still harder to believe I trained you. Now, you're carrying my grandchild inside of you."  
"Yeah. Look at your warrior girl now. I can't do anything by myself anymore."  
"The experience is worth it, sweetie. One you hold that baby in your arms, it all falls into place."  
I nodded in agreement to Mom's words, and Melissa seemed satisfied. As she ate her food, I got to thinking about baby names. I thought Bella would be a nice name for a girl, and I had thought of the name Michael for a boy. I just hoped Melissa liked them. After Melissa grabbed her purse from our room, we headed into town. She offered to drive, but I reminded her she was still a little drowsy, and that it would be best if I drove, and she didn't complain. She just used the trip to rest. After parking the car, I gently shook her shoulder.  
"Melissa, love, we're here."  
"Five more minutes, please."  
"You can relax more when we get home."  
I got her out of the car and we walked up to the front desk. Clara greeted us and smiled at Melissa's belly.  
"Look at you, Melissa. Seems like yesterday you were here getting a test."  
"Yep. Time does seem to fly."  
She stopped for a moment to touch her belly, and I saw a smile come across her face.  
"What is it, Melissa?"  
"Trunks, the baby kicked."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. Feel it."  
I put a hand on her belly, then smiled as I felt our baby kicking. Clara smiled at the sight and nodded.  
"It's quite a milestone."  
Moments later, the doctor, Dr. Barker, called us back for the ultrasound. She smiled as I laid Melissa down on the bed.  
"How's the baby doing, Melissa?"  
"Well, they just started kicking today, and pretty much keeps me up at night."  
"Babies do tend to do that. Okay, let's get you ready for the scan."  
Gel was placed on Melissa's belly, then the probe. I held Melissa's hand as an image of our baby came onto the screen. I could tell she was just as anxious as I was. I kissed her forehead, and she looked back up at me.  
"I can't believe we're gonna find out our baby's gender, Trunks. I'm so excited."  
"I know, Melissa. I am, too."  
Dr. Barker then stopped the probe, examined the screen, and wrote stuff down on a paper. She then looked at us with a smile.  
"Okay, you two. Would you like to know the gender of your baby?"  
I looked at Melissa, who nodded. I nodded as well, and Dr. Barker looked back at the paper she wrote on.  
"Okay. It's..."  
_That's a wrap for part 11. In part 12, the gender of the baby is revealed and clothes shopping begins. Also in part 12, Melissa has a talk with Vegeta that strengthens their bond even further. Stay tuned_


	12. Chapter 12

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 12, Pregnancy Part 4_

"It's...a girl."  
I looked to Trunks with a big smile on my face. Our baby now had a gender, and that gender was a girl. Now what was going through my mind was what to name her. After we were in the car driving home, I felt Trunks put a hand on mine.  
"Can you believe it, Melissa? We're going to have a girl."  
"I know. I can't believe it, either. I just hope I'm a good mother for her."  
"You'll be a great mother."  
After we got home, Trunks laid me down on the couch.  
"Anything I can get you?"  
"Actually, Trunks, there is. Can you bring your father in here? There's something I need to talk to him about."  
"Okay. I'll see if I can find him."  
After a good few minutes, Trunks came in, with Vegeta close behind him. He had his arms crossed, like he was annoyed with something.  
"I was in the middle of some serious training. This better be important."  
"Sit down, Vegeta. I have something I need to tell you."  
Trunks got me a glass of water and kissed my cheek.  
"I'll be in the basement with Mom if you need anything."  
"Thanks, Trunks."  
After he left, Vegeta sat on the couch as I propped myself up. I took a deep breath, then flinched as I felt my little girl kicking around. Vegeta smirked and laughed slightly. I stuck my tongue out at him in response.  
"You are so lucky that men can bear children."  
"But we are responsible for the gender of the children."  
"Hmph."  
I crossed my arms in front of me, and the Saiyan Prince smirked.  
"Acting more like a Saiyan every day. Now, what did you want to tell me?"  
I took another deep breath and carefully looked Vegeta in the face.  
"Vegeta, I wanted to talk to you about...what kind of relationship we have."  
"As I recall, it was that of a father and daughter."  
"True, but I think the bond is much deeper than that."  
He grew quiet, then I spoke again.  
"When I said you were just like my father was, I meant it in a way. You two do have similar mannerisms, but you've done something he never has."  
"What would that be?"  
I sat closer to him and took his hand, something that caused his eyes to widen.  
"You were there for me when I needed you, Vegeta. You became the father I always wanted, but never had. I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for me. I don't know where I'd be if I didn't have you in my life."  
Vegeta's eyes widened again as he saw tears fall down my face. He gently wiped them away and embraced me. Tears continued to fall down my face as he held me close to him.  
"I just wish there was a way I could repay you for everything, Vegeta."  
"You've already done that, Melissa."  
"I have?"  
"Yes."  
I raised an eyebrow as I tried to think of what he meant. Seeing that I was clueless, he looked back at me with a small smile.  
"You've made my son the happiest I've seen him in a long time. I don't think myself or his mother can recall a time where we've seen him so happy. Well, other when he first became a Super Saiyan, of course."  
"I bet that was quite an achievement."  
"The proudest moment in any Saiyan's life."  
We looked up to see Trunks walk back in with Bulma. Trunks saw the tear stains on my face and looked at me closely.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, love. Just talking with your father."  
"Oh. What about?"  
"Nothing you need to worry about, boy."  
Vegeta brushed hair out of my face, gave me another smile, and walked out the door to his training capsule. Trunks sat beside me as I drank from the glass of water he gave me.  
"I told Mom and Dad about the baby."  
"Did you? What did they say?"  
"Well, Dad looked like he was impressed. He's just concerned with the fact she may inherit your stubbornness."  
I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I don't think he'll ever change. Trunks then put a hand to my belly and caressed it softly.  
"Hi, Bella. It's Daddy."  
"Bella?"  
"Well, that was the name I was thinking of if the baby turned out to be a girl. Is...is that okay?"  
"Trunks, that's a prefect name. Well, what did your mom say about the baby?"  
"Oh, she was ecstatic to hear we were having a girl. She's already gone into town to buy some clothes and a pink baby book."  
"She does so much."  
Before we knew it, dinnertime came around. We were all going to Goku and Chi-Chi's place for dinner. Gohan was off training with Goten, and wouldn't be back by the time we left.  
_That's a wrap for part 12. In part 13 Trunks, Melissa, Bulma, and Vegeta join Goku and Chi-Chi for dinner. Also in part 13, Melissa gets a phone call that changes her life forever. Stay tuned_


	13. Chapter 13

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 13, Pregnancy Part 5_

We all arrived at Goku's place just as the sun was setting. We used Bulma's aircraft because with my stomach being as big as it is, I couldn't fly. Plus, flying may have a negative impact on the health of the baby. Goku opened the door as soon as we exited the aircraft.  
"About time you guys showed up. Any longer, and I would've begun eating without you. Come on in."  
We entered the house to see Gohan and Goten watching TV and Chi-Chi was setting the food on the table. She saw me enter and smiled.  
"I hear you're expecting a girl, Melissa. How exciting."  
"Oh, I know. Trunks already picked out a name for her, too."  
"Really? What is it?"  
"Bella."  
"Oh, that name sounds perfect. Trunks must be as excited as you are."  
"I think so, Chi-Chi. Ever since Goten had that talk with him, I think it cleared his head. He was apparently a nervous wreck when Goten saw him that day, but he talked to Trunks and he feels better now about being a father."  
She smiled and continued putting the food on the table. Goku appeared as soon as she was done, smiling at her.  
"Good job, Chi-Chi. You really outdid yourself."  
"Thank you, Goku."  
I saw them smile at each other and it made me smile, too. Every time I saw them smile at each other like that, I could see they were very much in love. I filled up my plate with fish, rice, and some chicken. I sat down on the living room couch and began eating. Gohan sat beside me moments later, his plate also full of food.  
"So, a girl, huh? I bet you're excited."  
"Oh, I am. I'm still a little nervous, though. Bella will be my first child, and I'm not sure I'll be a good enough mother for her."  
"I'm sure you'll do fine, Melissa. Parenting isn't easy, especially when the baby will be born from a parent who has Saiyan blood. My mom and Bulma managed to get through it, so you will, too."  
I smiled at him, and laughed to see his face was covered in rice.  
"I swear, Gohan. You're just like your father."  
"Aw, Mom..."  
I laughed again as he stuck his tongue out at her when she turned away. He smiled at me again, then lightly touched my stomach.  
"Hopefully, you won't pick up any of your grandpa Vegeta's stubbornness."  
"I heard that, boy."  
Gohan grew quiet as I turned to see Vegeta standing behind him. He smirked at the look on Gohan's face.  
"Ah, Vegeta. Didn't see you standing there."  
"Obviously."  
Gohan got up to join his parents at the table, and Goten smiled as Vegeta sat beside me on the couch.  
"So, Vegeta, ready to be a grandfather?"  
"Not really, but it was bound to happen sooner or later."  
I raised an eyebrow, but thought nothing of it. I don't think any of us expected for me and Trunks to have a baby, but I could tell Vegeta was pleased about it even if he didn't show it. Goten nodded and joined his family at the table. Bulma sat on my other side and looked at Vegeta.  
"Vegeta, Trunks said to join him outside. He wants to talk to you."  
"Hmph. What could he possibly want?"  
"Go out there and find out."  
Vegeta left moments later, leaving me to ponder about what Trunks wanted to say to him.

_Trunks' POV_:  
I sat on the roof of Goku and Chi-Chi's house, looking at the now starry sky. These last few months had been pretty hectic, but I managed to hold my own. Melissa was now just a few, short months away from having our baby, and I was looking forward to it. At the same time, though, I felt myself grow more and more nervous as the time for the birth got closer. I looked to my right as my father sat beside me.  
"Your mother says you wanted to talk with me."  
"I wanted to talk to you about the baby."  
He raised an eyebrow, and I sighed heavily.  
"I'm still really nervous about becoming a father. I know I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. What if I screw up?"  
"Trust me, boy, you won't screw up. It's what your mother calls 'parental instinct'. Not many know how to care for a newborn but when they feel the instinct kick in, their fear disappears."  
"I guess so. Melissa seems to be taking this whole parenting thing easier than me."  
He put a hand on my shoulder, then jumped off the roof. I followed after him, and he smirked at me.  
"So what if she is? Maybe she's masking her fear better than you are. Melissa has the spirit of a Saiyan, and we Saiyans tend to mask our fears better than others. She's probably just as scared as you are, Trunks."  
"Think so? She's never told me about being scared."  
"She's probably waiting for you to talk to her about it."  
We went back inside as the table was being cleared. Melissa and Mom were talking about plans for a baby shower, and Goku and Chi-Chi put the dirty dishes in the kitchen sink. Gohan put a hand on Melissa's shoulder, and she smiled. I could tell Gohan was fond of her, too, and it made me smile knowing others cared about her. Mom stood up with Melissa, helping her up as he did so. I held her hand, and she smiled up at me.  
"Ready to go home?"  
"Yep. After having all that food, I just want to go home and relax."  
"Me, too."  
After saying goodbye to everyone, we headed back to Capsule Corp in Mom's aircraft. I looked at Melissa, thinking of what my father told me.

_Melissa's POV_:  
Trunks looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. I knew he wanted me to talk to him privately, so we sat on the living room couch.  
"What is it, Trunks?"  
"My father talked to me outside about me being nervous about being a father."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah. I told him you seemed to be taking this parenting thing better than me, and he said maybe you're better at masking your fear."  
I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"To be honest, I am pretty nervous. Being a mother isn't easy business, and I'm not sure how well I'll do since Bella will be my first child."  
"Mine, too, remember?"  
I smirked at him and he wrapped an arm around me. The phone rang, and Trunks answered it.  
"Brief residence, Trunks speaking...Um, yeah. She's right here...Hold on, please."  
"Who is it, Trunks?"  
"It's a Mason Carter. Ever heard of him?"  
"I don't think so."  
"Well, he wants to talk to you."  
I took the phone and pressed it to my ear.  
"This is Melissa."  
_Hello, Melissa. I apologize if I interrupted anything.__  
__"_Um, no. You got a hold of me just in time, actually. We just got home from having dinner at a friend's house."  
_I see. Well, there's something concerning our parents I need to talk to you about.__  
_"Oh, sure. I...wait a minute. Did you just say 'our' parents?"  
Trunks saw the expression on my face and put a hand on my shoulder.  
_Yes, I did. I'm not sure if Mom and Dad ever told you about me, but I was put up for adoption after we were born. You and I are actually twins, but they could only afford to take care of one of us.__  
__"_Really? I never knew that. They never mentioned you."  
_I figured as much. I wasn't expecting them to. I only recently heard about what happened to them, so I started tracking you down.__  
__"_You've...been looking for me?"  
_Yes and believe me, you're not an easy person to track down. I was having dinner at the new place, Giovanni's, and the owner mentioned you and your boyfriend ate there before. He gave me some information, and I found this number in the phone book. I'm interested in meeting you sometime.__  
_I got out a piece of paper and a pencil, ready to write.  
"Okay, Mason, when and where did you feel like meeting?"  
_I was hoping to stop by Capsule Corp. and see you. Say, tomorrow at noon?__  
_"Tomorrow works for me. I'll see you then."  
_Great. I'm really looking forward to meeting you, Melissa.__  
_"Me, too, Mason. See you tomorrow."  
After I hung up the phone, Trunks looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I just finished writing down information that Mason gave me. He put a hand on my shoulder and I smiled.  
"What did he want?"  
"Apparently, he's my twin brother. He was put up for adoption when we were both born because our parents could only afford to care for one of us."  
"Is he coming here to see you?"  
"Yeah, tomorrow at noon."  
"Wow, a twin brother. That's really something."  
"I know."  
Bella began kicking again, and I flinched slightly since it hurt a bit.  
"Only a few more months, then you'll finally be out of me."  
Trunks smirked and put a hand on my belly.  
"I'll be sure to have Mommy be in charge of changing you."  
"Yeah, right."  
We both went to our room, ready for a good night's sleep. With what's in store for me tomorrow, I'm gonna need it.  
_That's a wrap for part 13. After coming home from dinner at Goku and Chi-Chi's house, Melissa gets a phone call from her long-lost twin brother, Mason, who's interested in meeting the sister he never knew. He'll look just like her, except he's a boy. How well will the meeting go, and how will he react when he sees Melissa's pregnant with his niece? Stay tuned_


	14. Chapter 14

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 14, Pregnacy Part 6_

Before I knew it, tomorrow had come. This was the day I'd meet the brother I never knew. Bulma was helping me straighten out the living room and kitchen.  
"I hope this is presentable enough for him."  
"I'm sure he'll like it, Melissa. He'll be more interested in meeting you than the decor."  
I nodded and looked out the window to the front yard, where Goku was talking to Vegeta about who-knows-what. I heard Vegeta disliked Goku an awful lot but now, he's talking to Goku as if they've always been allies and friends.  
"I wonder what they're talking about down there."  
I suddenly stopped cleaning as I felt a powerful source of energy nearby, and it was heading this way.

_Goku's POV_:  
As the sun shone overhead, I was in Capsule Corp.'s front yard, talking to Vegeta about Melissa's brother, who was due to arrive any minute now.  
"Hey, Vegeta. What do you think he'll be like?"  
"Hopefully not as annoying as you, Kakarot."  
I shook my head and looked to the sky above me, feeling a powerful energy source heading this way. Vegeta felt it, too, and we both stood up.  
"Who could that be?"  
"Who knows? They better not be here to bother Melissa, because I won't have it."  
I briefly looked at Vegeta as he said this. Over time, I noticed his bond with Melissa grow stronger than ever. It's hard to believe that a long time passed since Vegeta appointed himself as Melissa's trainer. I knew from the way he looked at her that he cared for her very much and would do whatever it took to keep her safe. The energy source was getting closer now, and Trunks came out to join us.  
"Did you guys feel that energy source?"  
"Sure did. I wonder who it could be?"  
"Probably someone who wants to fight the Prince of Saiyans."  
Trunks smirked as he looked at his father. I turned to the street as I saw someone land from the air. It was a man who was about Melissa's age, and he looked a lot like her, too. He also wore an outfit similar to mine, and sweatbands were on his wrists. I approached him and shook his hand.  
"Are you Mason?"  
"I am."  
"Cool. This is Vegeta ,and that's his son, Trunks."  
Mason looked at Trunks and nodded. Trunks nodded back at him, shaking his hand.  
"Nice to meet you, Trunks."  
"You, too. Melissa's helping Mom straighten up inside."  
Vegeta stood in front of Mason as he headed toward the door. Mason raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
"Uh, can I help you?"  
"How can you have such a great energy source? You're just an ordinary human."  
"So? I can sense that Melissa's power is great, and she's a human like I am."  
I shook my head and looked at Mason.  
"Just ignore him, Mason. He's just concerned for Melissa, that's all. They formed a really strong bond since she's been here."  
"Ah, I see."  
I led him inside, and Trunks approached Melissa, who was busy pouring lemonade into glasses full of ice. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled up at him. I smiled at the sight of the two of them, happy they found each other.

_Melissa's POV_:  
I smiled up at Trunks as he kissed my cheek.  
"How's Bella?"  
"She was kicking a minute ago, but she's finally gone quiet."  
He softly put a hand on my belly, and I felt her kick again.  
"I think she knows it's me."  
"Maybe, Trunks, she can sense your energy from inside of me."  
"Maybe."  
I looked at Goku as he looked back at me.  
"Where was that energy source coming from?"  
"From me."  
I looked to see a man that looked a lot like me and he wore an outfit like Goku's, only his was all black. I approached him carefully, and he approached me. It only took one look from me to let him know he could hug me, and he did. I hugged him back as tears formed in my eyes.  
"It's so good to meet you, Melissa"  
"You, too, Mason. I just can't believe Mom and Dad never mentioned you."  
"They probably didn't want you go crazy when they told you they gave me up."  
Trunks held my hand after I let go of Mason.  
"Your last name is Carter?"  
"Not anymore. I took my birth certificate with me to an attorney, and he helped me change my name back to Ryan."  
I sat down on a couch, and Mason sat beside me and looked at my belly.  
"Pregnant, huh? How much longer?"  
"Only about 4 months left, then she'll be born. We recently found out it's a girl."  
"Any names yet?"  
Trunks sat on my other side and he smiled.  
"It's Bella."  
Mason smiled, then it disappeared as he looked at me. I knew what he was asking me, and I nodded. He then placed a hand on my belly and smiled.  
"Hey, little Bella. I'm your Uncle Mason."  
A moment later, she began kicking. Mason smiled and looked at Trunks.  
"I assume you're the father?"  
"Of course."  
"Are you taking care of Melissa?"  
"I made a promise to myself that I would stick by her through the pregnancy."  
"Good. If you don't ,I'll shoot an energy blast so terrifying you'll wish you were never born."  
Trunks looked at me, and I shook my head.  
"Take it easy, Mason. We were together when it happened, so everything's fine."  
"Good."  
Bulma passed around the lemonades, then she took a good look at Mason.  
"If you're in need of a place to stay, I have plenty of rooms available."  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I got an apartment not too far away that suits me just fine."  
"I insist. You have as much of a right to stay here as Melissa does."  
Mason looked at her, stood up, and nodded.  
"Okay, then. I'll head over to the apartment and pack my things into their capsules. I'll be over as soon as I can."  
After hugging me one more time, he headed out the door and flew off. I took a drink of my lemonade and smiled at Vegeta.  
"What do you think of my brother living with us, Vegeta?"  
"Hmph. He better not try to cause any trouble. I'll straighten him out if he does."  
"Thanks, Vegeta."  
He looked at me and smirked.  
"I never said he was staying here, girl."  
"But your words are as close to a 'yes' as they can get. And besides, you haven't denied me anything yet."  
"Because you'll annoy me if you don't get what you wish."  
"Sounds a lot like a Prince that I know."  
We laughed as he glared at Bulma. Goku smiled and looked at me.  
"I gotta head home. Chi-Chi told me not to stay long. See ya!"  
"Later, Goku. Come back soon."  
After he flew off, I went to my room and changed into a cleaner maternity dress. The blue one I was wearing was covered in sweat since it was hot today. Trunks walked in after I put a new dress on and held me tightly.  
"Dad doesn't seem too fond of Mason."  
"He'll warm up eventually, Trunks. Give him time. He'll come around."  
_That's a wrap for part 14. The meeting of Melissa and her twin brother, Mason went well, but Vegeta doesn't seem too fond of him. That'll change in time. Part 15 will take place during Melissa's 8th month of pregnancy, and will be in Mason's POV as he talks of his first few months of living in Capsule Corp. with his sister, Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta. Stay tuned, because part 15 is the last part of Melissa's pregnancy before she gives birth to her baby in part 16_


	15. Chapter 15

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 15, Pregnancy Part 7_

My first few months of living at Capsule Corp. have been interesting, to say the least. I had gotten to know the rest of the Z Fighters, who welcomed me with open arms. I have also become good friends with Trunks and his friend, Goten. Vegeta, however, still didn't seem too fond of me. I don't think he trusts me completely about being near Melissa. Goku had once told me about how she came to be here and how her relationship with Vegeta formed. I was surprised to hear that despite what I heard about him, he apparently cares a great deal for my sister.  
"Boy, I need to have a word with you."  
I looked up from the couch to see Vegeta sitting on the rail for the living room balcony. It was a nice day outside, so I decided to venture outdoors. Once I was right next to him, he spoke up again.  
"You do understand why I'm still hesitant about you being near Melissa, right?"  
"Of course I do. Goku filled me in on what went on here."  
Vegeta sighed heavily, and looked at me.  
"I'm not saying I don't believe you're Melissa's brother, but you need to understand she means a lot to me. Whether you're her brother or not, boy, I've known her longer than you have."  
"What can I do to get you to trust me, Vegeta?"  
He looked away from me as the sun began to rise. He and I were the only ones awake, apparently. I also looked out to the horizon, waiting for Vegeta's reply. After a while, he gave it to me.  
"I already do. You helping her during these last few months, which I am grateful for. With only one more month of her pregnancy to go, she'll be needing a lot of help."  
"I'm willing to do so, if need be."  
He nodded and I headed back inside, seeing Trunks at the kitchen table drinking coffee.  
"Where's Melissa?"  
"In the shower. Her stomach hurts because Bella was kicking up a storm last night, so she's taking the shower to relax."  
"Must be a pain, but at least men can't give birth."  
He smirked at me and nodded his head.  
"You got that right. Here, sit down. I'll pour you some coffee."  
I sat down while he poured the coffee. He then brought my coffee over and sat down. I looked up at him after a while and sighed.  
"Trunks, how do you feel about my sister?"  
He didn't answer right away, and pulled a ring box out of his pocket.  
"This answer your question, Mason?"  
I smiled at him and nodded my approval.  
"When do you plan on doing it?"  
"Soon."  
He put the ring box back into his pocket just as Melissa came into the kitchen. She wore a purple maternity dress and was walking barefoot. She approached Trunks and kissed his forehead. He smiled up at her and held her hand.  
"How do you feel now?"  
"A lot more relaxed, that's for sure. Bella hasn't kicked at all so far, so it gives me a bit of a break."  
"Good to hear. I know how you are when in pain or sick: a pain in the ass."  
She smacked him upside the head and sat down beside me, rubbing her belly.  
"I can't wait for her to be born. I can definitely deal without the pain. Besides, I want to start training again as soon as I'm able to."  
"I'm sure Vegeta's been missing his training partner."  
Melissa smiled at me and nodded her head.  
"I can tell he does, Mason. He's always asking me 'When is the damn baby going to be born?', and I always tell him there's not much more time left."  
Trunks smirked and rubbed her belly.  
"What did he have to say to that?"  
"He said, 'Good. Waiting for the time you train again is working on my last nerve'."  
"Yeah, that sounds like Dad."  
I stood up after my coffee was done and headed out the door.  
"Hey, Trunks. Wanna join me at Dende's Lookout?"  
"I guess. What for?"  
"Goku's gonna spar with me a bit, and the other are observing to see how well my training's progressed."  
Trunks nodded and looked at Melissa.  
"Think you'll be okay hear by yourself for a while? Mom's gone to the store for strawberries since you've eaten them all."  
I smirked at hearing about Melissa's biggest craving. Melissa nodded and smiled back at him.  
"Go ahead ,love. I'll be fine."  
"Okay. If you or Mom need anything, I've got my cell phone on."  
"No problem, Trunks. And, Mason?"  
I looked at my sister as Trunks helped her out of her chair.  
"Yeah?"  
"Good luck today against Goku. He's tough to beat, so you may have your work cut out for you."  
"I'll be fine. He's the one that's been training me, Melissa. I think I can take him."  
She nodded, kissed Trunks on the cheek, and sat down on the couch, turning on the television. We took off into the air, and Trunks looked at me as the Lookout's pole came into view.  
"What was your first reaction when Goku showed you his Super Saiyan form during your training sessions with him?"  
"I was amazed at how much power he had. He must've been training hard his whole life to have gotten that much power. I'm surprised you have that much power, too."  
"Well, my dad's been training me since I was a kid. Me and Goten were the youngest Saiyans ever to become Super Saiyans, and it was easier for us because we trained a lot in our spare time."  
After landing on the Lookout, I saw Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha waiting for us. Goku saw me and waved us over.  
"About time you guys showed up!"  
"We were busy taking with Melissa at home."  
Krillin nodded and smiled.  
"How's she been doing?"  
"She's been better, Krillin. Bella's been kicking a lot more now, and Melissa has been lacking sleep since she kicks a lot at night."  
Yamcha shook his head and looked at me.  
"Give her our condolences, will ya?"  
"No prob."  
Goku turned into a Super Saiyan and got into a battle stance. I did the same, and we began our sparring match. I matched every one of his moves, and I could tell he was impressed.  
"Not bad, Mason. You've been progressing quite well. Think you'll be ready for the tournament that's coming up next year?"  
During the time I was here, I participated in the World's Martial Arts Tournament, and I came in 2nd place, with Trunks being in 1st.  
"Sure will, but only if Trunks fights, too."  
Trunks smirked at me and I continued my battle with Goku. After about an hour or so, we decided to rest. I heard Trunks' phone ring, and he answered it.  
"Hello?...Oh, hi Mom. What's up?...What?!When?!"  
Goku and I looked at him with worry as he held the phone closer to his ear. We both saw him nod a few minutes later.  
"Okay, Mom...Let her know that we'll be there as soon as we can...Thanks, Mom. Bye."  
Krillin looked at Trunks as he put away his phone.  
"What's up, Trunks?"  
"That was my mother. She says Melissa just went into labor."  
Goku's eyes widened.  
"What?! I thought the baby wasn't due for another month!"  
"She isn't. Mom had just gotten home from the store when she saw Melissa doubled over in pain. She asked what was wrong, and Melissa told her that her water broke. She was in the car with Melissa on the way to the hospital when she called me."  
Yamcha put a hand on my shoulder.  
"You two should get going. We'll meet you guys at the hospital later."  
"Got it. Let's go, Trunks."  
After saying goodbye to them, we flew as fast as we could to the hospital. I looked at Trunks, whose face now held a look of fear and worry.  
"Trunks?"  
"Why now? Bella's not due for another month. What if something ends up being wrong with her?!"  
"Trunks, you gotta calm down. Melissa's in good hands. Your mom's with her, isn't she?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then, you got nothing to worry about. You need to be calm for her, Trunks. She'll be looking to you for support during the delivery."  
He nodded, and we flew even faster. By now, Trunks had turned into a Super Saiyan to gain extra speed, but I was still able to keep up with him. As the city came into view, we both let out a smile, seeing the tall hospital wasn't too far away.  
_That's a wrap for part 15. After Trunks and some of the other Z Fighters witness Mason's sparring session with Goku, Trunks gets a phone call from Bulma, saying Melissa went into labor and they were on their way to the hospital. Trunks and Mason immediately flew towards the city, going as fast as they could. Part 16 will be the birth of Melissa and Trunks' baby girl, Bella. It will have the title "Falling for a Saiyan (A Trunks Story) Part 16, Birth of Baby Bella". Stay tuned_


	16. Chapter 16

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 16, Birth of Baby Bella_

_Trunks' POV_:  
Mason and I flew as fast as we could, and I smiled with relief as I saw the hospital came into view. Mason smiled and nodded to me.  
"I'll head back to Capsule Corp. and pack an overnight bag for Melissa. Let her know I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"  
"No problem, Mason. See ya!"  
After Mason flew toward home, I touched down outside the hospital doors and ran to the front desk. A receptionist smiled as I approached her.  
"Ah, you must be Trunks Brief. Go on ahead. Take the elevator to the 3rd floor, then make a left once you get off. You'll see a sign that says 'Maternity Ward'. One of the nurses will take you to see Melissa's room."  
"Thank you."  
I got onto the elevator and headed for the 3rd floor, my heart pounding against my chest. After getting to the maternity ward, a nurse was already waiting for me with Mom. She saw me and smiled.  
"Sorry I'm late, Mom."  
"It's fine, Trunks."  
I looked to the nurse and narrowed my eyes.  
"How far along is she?"  
"I just checked her, and she's currently at 4 centimeters. You may go in and see her now."  
I nodded and looked to Mom.  
"Which room is she in, Mom?"  
"She's in room 13, sweetie. Just make a right at the nurse's desk, then continue down the hall."  
"Okay."  
I headed past the nurse's desk, and room 13 came into view. I knocked on the door, and heard moving around on the other side.  
"Come in."  
After hearing my girlfriend's voice, I walked in, and smiled as she smiled up at me from her bed.  
"About time you showed up, Trunks. I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it."  
"Not a chance, Melissa. I wouldn't miss this for anything."  
She looked around, then back at me.  
"Where's my brother?"  
"He went home to pack you an overnight bag. He said he'll be here as soon as he can."  
"Okay."  
Sweat began to form on her forehead as her breathing became more labored. She then began to toss and turn in the bed, moaning slightly in pain. I held her hand, letting her know I wasn't going anywhere. After a few minutes, her contraction was over, but we both knew more would soon follow. I put a cold ,wet washcloth on her forehead, and she smiled.  
"Thanks, love. That helps a little."  
"Just doing what I can to help."  
"You being here is enough, Trunks."  
The nurse that was talking with Mom, Dr. Payton, walked into the room.  
"Let's get you checked again, Melissa."  
"Might as well. It's not like I have a choice."  
Dr. Payton smirked, then checked Melissa.  
"You're moving along nicely. You're now at 6 centimeters."  
"Better than 4."  
"I'll be back again soon to check you. In the meantime, you have another visitor. Says he's your brother, Mason."  
"Oh, good. Send him in."  
After she left, Mason came in with Melissa's overnight bag.

_Melissa's POV_:  
I smiled as my brother walked in, a duffel bag in his hand.  
"Here's your bag, sis."  
"Thanks, Mason. Just put it on the window seat for right now."  
As he did so, Trunks proceeded to hold my hand again as I had another contraction. This time, it was a lot more painful than the last few. After a while, it stopped and I was able to catch my breath. Dr. Payton came in again around 4:15 pm to check on my progress. She smiled and took off her gloves.  
"9 centimeters. It's almost time. Just sit tight, and I'll be back in a moment."  
Mason looked out the window after she left, smirking.  
"Hey, Trunks. Your dad's coming."  
"He is?"  
"I can sense his energy level from here. I can sense Goku's with him, too."  
I smiled at hearing Vegeta was coming. So far, three people I cherish are here, and the fourth was on his way.  
"Damn baby. I could've sensed him coming, too, if I didn't lack the energy to do so."  
"Relax. You'll be up to speed in no time, Melissa."  
Bulma walked in, followed by Goku and Vegeta. Goku put a hand on my shoulder and smiled warmly.  
"We just came in to wish you good luck, Melissa. You, too, Trunks."  
"Thanks, Goku. It means a lot coming from you."  
I looked to see Yamcha and Krillin weren't here, and Goku smiled again.  
"They're in the lobby downstairs. We told them to wait there while we came in to say hello."  
Trunks nodded and Bulma smiled at her son.  
"You should be proud of yourself, Trunks. Staying by her side during this time in her life must have been tough."  
"You could say that again, Mom."  
Vegeta stood up from the window seat, looking at me with a smirk.  
"As soon as you've recovered, I want to start training you again."  
"Sure thing, Vegeta."  
He smirked and left the room, with Bulma following close behind him. Goku put a hand on Trunks' shoulder and left soon after. Dr. Payton came back in with a nurse, and they both had on gloves and protective gear. She looked at Mason, who nodded and approached my bed, kissing my forehead.  
"I'll be downstairs, sis. Good luck."  
"Thanks, Mason."  
After he left, it was just me and Trunks. After Dr. Payton checked me again, she smiled a big smile.  
"Good news, Melissa. You're now ready to have your baby."  
"Finally. I was starting to get impatient."  
After the bed was adjusted, I was propped up so I sat up against the bed. As soon as I felt my next contraction, I began pushing. After Dr. Payton counted to 10, she said I could take a quick breather.  
"You're doing great, Melissa. I can just feel her head."  
Tears started forming in my eyes as I heard those words. After taking another deep breath, I pushed several more times, Trunks never once leaving his place by my side.  
"C'mon, Melissa. She's almost here."  
10 minutes and several pushes later, I heard the sound that changed my life forever: the first cry of my new baby.

_Trunks' POV_:  
Tears came to my eyes as I saw my baby girl. Dr. Payton held the scissors in front of me, and I cut the cord.  
"Congratulations, you two. Let me just take her for a moment so she can be weighed and cleaned up."  
I nodded and she left with Bella, who was placed in a small bassinet with wheels. Melissa's eyes were closed as she tried catching her breath, sweat rolling off her forehead. I wiped it up with the washcloth and kissed her cheek.  
"She's finally here, Melissa. Can you believe it?"  
"I know. She didn't look too bad for being more a month early."  
I nodded in agreement, and kissed her cheek again.  
"Do you have any idea how happy you've made me? You've given me your heart, and now you've given me a beautiful baby girl."  
"Oh, Trunks. That's so sweet."  
"I know this is sudden, but I wanted to do this as soon as possible."  
I knelt down on the ground, presenting the diamond ring from my pocket.  
"Melissa Ryan, will you marry me?"  
"Trunks, of course I will."  
I put the ring on her finger, and she smiled up at me. Dr. Payton soon walked in with Bella.  
"Good news. She passed all of her APGAR tests, and weighed in at 7 1/2 pounds. I also wrapped her up in a pink blanket Bulma bought at the hospital's gift shop."  
"Thank you so much, Dr. Payton."  
"My pleasure. And Melissa, here's some formula and a baby bottle for you."  
Melissa nodded and the doctor again left the room. After giving Bella to Melissa, I saw her face light up. I could tell Melissa was happy Bella finally came into this world.  
"Look, Trunks. She has your hair."  
"You're right, she does. She also has your eyes, too."  
It was now my turn to hold Bella, and the tears that formed before began to fall. I couldn't believe I was holding my baby girl, a living being myself and Melissa created.  
"Hey, Bella. I'm your daddy. I can't wait to get you home."  
She shifted in my arms, then began crying. I gave her to Melissa and smiled.  
"I'll head downstairs to the lobby while you feed Bella, okay?"  
"No problem, Trunks. Tell the gang they'll want to meet the newest arrival."  
"You got it."  
I got to the lobby in no time at all, and the clock read 6 pm. Goku saw me first and stood up.  
"Well, Trunks? How'd it go?"  
"We got baby Bella."  
Mom embraced me in a tight hug, and Goku pat me on the shoulder. Krillin smiled, and I could tell he was thinking back on when Marron was born. Gohan, Goten, and Chi-Chi showed up moments later. Goten put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.  
"Bulma called us a few minutes ago, so we rushed on over."  
"Great. It's good to see all of you here."  
My mom and dad, Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten, Yamcha ,and Krillin continued giving me words of praise that Bella was finally born. Mason sat quietly on a chair, a smirk on his face.  
"Now, the room isn't very big, so only a few of you can go in at a time. Mom, Dad, and Mason will come with me. After they come back out, the rest of you can visit."  
Goku nodded in agreement, Chi-Chi smiled, and Gohan smirked.  
"We'll be in the cafeteria when you're ready to let us visit."  
"Hopefully, your father won't clean the place out."  
"Hey!"  
I headed towards the elevator with Mom, Dad, and Mason. Mason smirked at me, and I raised an eyebrow.  
"Mason?"  
"A baby can be a challenge, Trunks."  
"There's always been a challenge that proved too tough for me, Mason, but I always came through."  
Mom hugged me again, tears going down her face.  
"I can't believe I'm a grandmother now. And you finally proposed to her, too."  
"Who told you?"  
"The girl's brother did, boy."  
After hearing Dad's words, Mason smirked again. I smirked back, and we got off as we reached the 3rd floor. After getting to Melissa's room, we heard faint crying coming from inside. Dad smirked and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"You made me proud today, my son."  
I smiled and we went inside to see Melissa was burping Bella. After a while, she did. She smiled as we entered the room, Bella quickly falling asleep again.  
_That's a wrap for part 16. Bella,Trunks and Melissa's baby, is finally born. Mason, Bulma, and Vegeta are the first to get a look at the newest arrival. We'll see what they and the rest of the Z Fighters think of baby Bella in part 17. Stay tuned_


	17. Chapter 17

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 17_

I had just fed Bella her first bottle and burped her when Trunks, Bulma, Vegeta, and Mason walked in. I smiled and waved them over. Mason put a hand on Bella's tiny head and smiled.  
"Hey, Bella. It's me, Uncle Mason. It's great to finally meet you."  
She didn't stir or move, so I knew she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Trunks picked her up and handed her to Bulma, who smiled warmly.  
"She's so precious. She has Trunks' hair. It's almost as if she's his spitting image."  
"Very funny, Mom."  
After Bulma was done, it was Vegeta's turn to hold their new granddaughter. He smirked as she let out a tiny yawn.  
"About time you showed up. I was beginning to think I'd never be able to train your mother again."  
"Hmph."  
I crossed my arms in front of me, and he smirked at me.  
"I have a feeling this little Saiyan will pick up your stubbornness."  
"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny, Vegeta."  
Mason got a chance to hold Bella next, and she finally decided to open her eyes. She blinked several times, then started crying again. Mason looked at me confused, and I smiled.  
"She's fine, Mason. I think she just needs to have her diaper changed."  
I was about to get out of bed, but Bulma stopped me.  
"Not so fast, Melissa. You just gave birth, so your strength isn't fully up yet. I'll take care of the diaper."  
"Thanks, Bulma. I should be fine in a couple of days."  
As she went to change Bella's diaper, Vegeta sat on a chair beside my bed while Trunks went to help his mother change Bella. Vegeta smiled a small smile and brushed hair out of my face.  
"You survived another one. Impressive."  
"I had a good coach."  
"On childbirth? I think not."  
I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked. He then put a hand on my shoulder.  
"You were brave through this whole thing. Not many would want to have allowed the pregnancy go so far if they weren't ready for a baby."  
"After a while of thinking about it and Goten talking with Trunks, I decided that having a baby won't be such a bad thing. Besides, Trunks and I are getting married soon, so that's something else to be thinking about."  
"Indeed."  
He left the room, and Mason followed him. Bulma, done with changing Bella, gave her back to me. I smiled as Bella let out another yawn.  
"You're sleepy, huh? I did all the work, silly girl."  
She opened her eyes and just stared at me for a while. She blinked several times, and I smiled at her.  
"Hi. I'm your mommy. Welcome to the world, Bella."  
"Melissa, we'll bring up everyone else, okay?"  
"Okay .Thanks, Bulma."  
After she left, I got out of bed.  
"Trunks, could you take Bella for a minute? I need to use the bathroom."  
"Oh, sure."  
"Thanks."  
After giving Bella to her father, I headed for the bathroom, but paused to give Trunks a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you, Trunks."  
He smiled softly, then kissed my forehead.  
"Love you, too, Melissa."  
I walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

_Trunks' POV_:  
After Melissa walked into the bathroom, I sat on the hospital bed, holding my little girl. I was so happy that she was finally here, and I was happy Melissa and I got through it together. Sure Bella being conceived wasn't planned, but it was all worth it. The door opened quietly and Goku, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Goten ,Krilin, and Yamcha walked into the room. I smiled and stood up.  
"Hey, guys. Meet Bella."  
I first gave her to Goku, who smiled as Bella opened her eyes.  
"Hi, Bella. I'm Goku."  
Bella yawned and blinked up at him, moving around slightly in her blanket. Goku smiled and looked at me.  
"She looks just like you, Trunks. She's got your hair and everything."  
I nodded in agreement, then Bella was given to Chi-Chi.  
"Oh, she's beautiful. She's got Melissa's eyes."  
"She sure does."  
"I'm so happy for the two of you, Trunks."  
I blushed slightly and smiled.  
"Um, thanks, Chi-Chi."  
Chi-Chi gave Bella to Gohan, who smirked at her.  
"1/4 Saiyan. I bet she'll grow up to be quite a powerhouse. I should know, I was like that growing up."  
"Hey, Gohan. What about me?"  
"Sorry, Goten. You're pretty powerful, too."  
Gohan smirked as Goten glared at him. He then gave my daughter to Goten.  
"Hey, Bella. I'm Goten, the best friend of your father. We go way back, him and I. Hopefully, you'll find someone to cherish you like your father has."  
I smiled at Goten, and he smiled back at me. The bathroom door opened, and Melissa came out. After she got into bed, Krillin was holding Bella. He smiled as Bella let out yet another yawn.  
"Brings back memories. Seems like yesterday I was holding Marron for the first time. Those were the days."  
"You and 18 should be proud of yourselves, Krillin. Marron's a special girl."  
"She sure is."  
Yamcha held Bella next, and he smirked at Melissa.  
"Watch out, Melissa. Bella could end up being more powerful than you one day."  
"We'll see, Yamcha. We'll see."  
Two days came and went, and Bella was able to come home. Luckily, Capsule Corp. wasn't too far away from the hospital, so we were home in no time. After getting to Bella's nursery, Melissa kissed my cheek.  
"Love, I'm going to unpack and take a shower."  
"No problem. You deserve it. I'll look after Bella."  
"Thanks, Trunks."  
After Melissa went into our room, I placed Bella in her crib and turned on her baby monitor. I grabbed the other one and turned it on, too, placing it in my pocket. I opened up the package of diapers and placed them on the shelf right below the changing station. I went downstairs to get a drink of water. As I drank, I heard Bella's soft crying coming from the baby monitor. I put the drink down and rushed back to the nursery, and I saw Bella squirming around. Melissa came back in, too, and picked her up.  
"Looks like she's hungry. Luckily, I already have a bottle full."  
"I'll feed her, Melissa. Why don't you take a nap?"  
"You sure?"  
"Go ahead. You look like you need the rest."  
Melissa kissed my lips softly and smiled.  
"Thanks, Trunks."  
"Anytime."  
After Bella was given to me, Melissa went into our room for a well-deserved rest. I sat on a rocking chair near the crib and fed Bella her bottle. As she drank her formula, she put a tiny hand on mine. My eyes started tearing up as I realized she was "my girl". I guess the term "Daddy's Girl" applies here now, but I was more than okay with that.  
_That's a wrap for part 17. The Z Fighters all got a chance to meet baby Bella, and they all loved her. After two days in the hospital, Melissa and Bella came home. Part 18 takes place 4 months after Bella was born, and will also be the day of the martial arts tournament. How well will Melissa do? Stay tuned_


	18. Chapter 18

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 18_

As the Z Fighters and I approached the check-in desk of the tournament, I was holding Bella in my arms. She really did look a lot like her father, Trunks, and people told him any chance they had. Not long after Bella was born, he and I got married, and I became Melissa Marie Brief. I had quickly lost the baby weight within a month of giving birth, and began training with Vegeta again as soon as I was able to. Goten, Trunks, Mason and I were all going to participate. Everyone else decided to sit this tournament out since they all wanted to see how well Mason and I progressed on our training. As the check-in desk got closer, I looked at Chi-Chi, who carefully put Bella in her carrier. I also gave her Bella's baby bag.  
"This is everything she'll need. When you get to your private room, Videl said she'll have a changing station ready to be used."  
"Good, because walking all the way to the restroom and back several times would exhaust me."  
I smiled as I thought back on how I met Gohan's girlfriend, Videl, and how she hooked everyone else up with the private room.

_Flashback, Melissa's POV_:  
_2 months after Bella was born, Gohan and a girl I wasn't familiar with stopped by Capsule Corp. for a visit. Trunks smiled and greeted them, shaking Gohan's hand.__  
__"So, this is the new girlfriend, huh?"__  
__"Yep. Melissa, Trunks, this is Videl. Videl, this is Trunks and his wife, Melissa."__  
__Videl smiled at us, shaking our hands.__  
__"It's nice to meet you both. Gohan and Goten have told me a lot about you."__  
__"It's great to finally-"__  
__Trunks stopped as Bella's faint crying came from the baby monitor in his pocket. He smiled apologetically and nodded at Gohan and Videl.__  
__"Sorry to leave so quickly, but I gotta check on Bella."__  
__Videl raised an eyebrow, and Gohan smiled at her.__  
__"Bella is their daughter. She was born a couple of months ago."__  
__"Oh."__  
__I smiled and kissed Trunks on the cheek.__  
__"She's probably hungry ,so bring her down so Videl can meet her."__  
__"Sure thing. Be right back."__  
__Gohan asked if he could come along, and Trunks had no objection. After they left, I smiled at Videl.__  
__"Would you like something to drink, Videl?"__  
__"Um, strawberry-flavored water, if you have any."__  
__"Luckily, we have plenty. Go ahead and sit on the couch, and I'll bring you a bottle."__  
__"Okay. Thank you."__  
__After Videl sat down and I brought over a bottle of water for each of us, she smiled at me.__  
__"What's it like having a baby, Melissa? Is it hard work?"__  
__"It's definitely challenging, but well worth it. Bella is the easiest baby to take care of, and doesn't fuss too much unless she wants attention. She absolutely adores her father, too."__  
__Videl smiled and took a sip of her water.__  
__"Daddy's girl, huh?"__  
__"Oh, yeah. I can tell she really bonded with him. She bonded with me, too, but they seem really close."__  
__"Gohan tells me that you and Trunks made Goten her godfather."__  
__I laughed as I thought of Goten's reaction when Trunks announced he wanted his best friend to be Bella's godfather. He was surprised at the fact we chose him, but happy to accept. Videl smiled at me, and nodded to herself.__  
__"Oh, I almost forgot, Melissa. You're going to participate in the tournament in a couple of months, right?"__  
__"Yeah. Trunks ,Goten, my brother Mason, are participating, too. Why?"__  
__"Me being Hercule's daughter and all, I was able to secure a private room for your family and friends to view the tournament. It has couches right near the windows, and also has its own bathroom, too. I put in a diaper changing station, too, so no one has to keep rushing to the restroom to change Bella."__  
__"Wow, Videl. Thank you so much. That's really nice of you."__  
__"No problem."__  
__Gohan and Trunks came back moments later, with Bella awake in her father's arms. She saw me and smiled, waving her arms excitedly.__  
__"Hi, sweetie. Time to feed you."__  
__Trunks gave her to me, and I fed her her formula. Gohan sat beside Videl as Bella quickly finished her bottle. Videl looked at her shocked.__  
__"Wow, Gohan. She has a really big appetite."__  
__"Well, Videl, she's a child of a Saiyan, so her appetite's a bit bigger than normal kids."__  
__"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that."__  
__After burping Bella, we continued talking about the tournament.__  
_

_End Flashback__  
_

The others stood off to the side as Mason, Trunks, Goten and I lined up to be checked in. The person at the desk looked up at us and smiled.  
"Ah, Goten and Trunks. I remember the two of you. You both fought here many years ago when you two were just children."  
Trunks smirked and Goten laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Nice to know we're still remembered around here, huh Trunks?"  
"Yeah, but now we're in the Adult Division, Goten."  
The person at the desk looked to Mason and I, and smiled again.  
"Looks like we have some new participants this year. Names, please?"  
"Melissa Brief and Mason Ryan."  
He looked through the list and nodded.  
"Ah, yes. You're both here. Good. Your friends and family are more than welcome to enter, as well. It's quite an honor to have you back here, Goku. Shame you won't be participating."  
Goku smiled and shook his head.  
"Aw, thanks. Is Toshi still the 'guy with the mic' here?"  
I had found out at the last tournament that Toshi was familiar with Goku and Piccolo when they fought in one of the very first tournaments. He had blonde hair and always wore sunglasses.  
"Sure is. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you all. Go on in."  
"Thank you."  
We walked in to where the qualifying tests were being taken. Goku saw Toshi right away and smiled.  
"Hey, Toshi."  
Toshi looked up from his clipboard and made his way over to us.  
"Hey, Goku. Long time, no see, huh? You in the tournie this year?"  
"Not this year, but my son Goten is. Trunks is in it again this year, too."  
Toshi looked at Trunks and Goten, nodding his approval.  
"Good to know. The tournament is always dull when you and your friends don't participate, Goku. With you guys, there's always a lot of action."  
Goku smiled, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far."  
Vegeta laughed and crossed his arms.  
"Don't be so modeest, Kakarot."  
Toshi then looked to me and Mason and smiled.  
"Ah, new participants. If you're part of Goku's crowd, you two must be pretty powerful, am I right? Can I expect a lot of action from the two of you?"  
Mason smirked and nodded.  
"Of course. I was personally trained by Goku, and my sister was trained by her father-in-law, Vegeta."  
Toshi looked to Trunks and smiled.  
"Ah, so this pretty lady is your wife, eh Trunks?"  
Trunks blushed slightly and smiled.  
"Yep. Even got a kid ,too."  
"Is that so?"  
Chi-Chi stepped forward, with Bella in her carrier. Toshi looked at her and smiled.  
"Looks just like you, Trunks."  
"Yeah. I get that a lot."  
Toshi looked at his clipboard and nodded to us.  
"Well, you guys better line up and pass your qualifying tests. I expect to see a lot of action from you guys, understand?"  
Goten smiled and Trunks nodded. Trunks and I said goodbye to Bella and we, along with Goten and Mason, got in line. The other took off, with Videl leading the way to the private room. All we had to do was get either 200 or more on the punching machine, and we qualified. Since there were only 8 spots available this year, we all knew our punch readings would guarantee us4 of those spots. Mason and Goten got readings of 400 and 450, respectively, which shocked the other people here. Trunks punched it next, and he got a reading of 505.I stepped up next, and smirked as much of the area had been cleared out because many of the people were hurrying to drop out. I punched as hard as I could, and smirked as I got my result.  
"Sweet. I got a 450!"  
"Good job, sis!"  
Trunks kissed me as he put an arm around me.  
"Nice work, Melissa."  
"I had a great coach, love."  
We all lined up near the ring, and Toshi announced the results of the qualification tests.  
"Hello, everyone, and welcome to this year's tournament! We have 8 participants this year, many of whom will guarantee our hopes of seeing a lot of action!"  
As his words, the crowd cheered loudly. Toshi smiled and looked down at his clipboard.  
"All right, then! Let's get down to business! Our first match will be between Mason and Ryoh."  
I turned to my left to see Ryoh was about my brother's size, except he had black hair that was slicked back and wore a blue muscle shirt and pants to match.  
_'Hmph. Not much of a challenge. Mason can handle him no problem.'__  
_"Match 2 will be between Goten and Riley!"  
Goten smirked as he looked down at Riley, who was a head shorter. Riley had green eyes and red hair that went down to below his chin.  
"Then, Match 3 will be between Trunks Brief and Parker!"  
Parker was about my height, but had long blonde hair that went to his shoulders. He was wearing an outfit similar to my brother's, but his was red.  
"Finally, Match 4 will be between Trunks' wife, Melissa, and Brendon!"  
Brendon smirked at me, and I looked back with disgust at how conceited he looked. He was the talk of the tournament for the ladies because of how "oh so good looking" he was. He had short black hair, and wore a spandex suit like Vegeta's.  
"Too bad you're married, babe."  
"I consider myself lucky that I am."  
Trunks glared at Brendon and he looked away quickly. Toshi nodded to all of us and put his mic to his mouth again.  
"All right, folks! You've seen this year's fighters! Who do you think will become this year's champion?! Before we begin, let's hear a few words from our reigning champ, Trunks Brief!"  
I squeezed Trunks' hand and smiled as he walked onto the ring. Trunks took the mic and smiled.  
"Looks like this year's tournament will be one you all won't forget! I'm sure many of you believe it'll be me and Mason like it was last time, and some of you are probably thinking I'll end up going against my good friend, Goten, like I did all those years ago in the Junior Division! Heck, I may even go up against my wife, Melissa! No matter who gets to the final match, I can guarantee that you all will see the best fighting you've ever seen at a tournament!"  
As the crowd cheered, Mason and Ryoh got onto the ring.  
"C'mon, bro. You got this!"  
Mason gave us a thumbs-up and smirked. He looked to Ryoh, and held out a hand.  
"Good luck today, man."  
Ryoh smiled and shook his hand.  
"Thanks. You, too."  
We all went into the waiting area for fighters, and Trunks smiled.  
"He'll do fine."  
"Of course, he will. He's my brother."  
Toshi stepped out of the ring.  
"Okay, guys. Rules are still the same. You land outside of the ring, you lost. Any fighting from either one of you the officials deem unacceptable, you'll be disqualified and the person remaining is the victor. Good luck to the both of you."  
Mason and Ryoh got into battle stances, and the tournament began.  
_That's a wrap for part 18. In the first round of the tournament, Mason will be facing off against Ryoh. This battle will be in part 19. It'll have the title Falling for a Saiyan (A Trunks Story) Part 19, Tournament Part 1. Stay tuned_


	19. Chapter 19

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 19,Tournament Part 1_

I watched in amazement at how fast Mason and Ryoh were fighting. The speed was incredible, and Mason's power was at a level that I barely reached. Then again ,it helps that Goku was the one that trained him. Goten stood beside me and smirked at my brother's fighting skills.  
"He's come a long way since we first met him, huh?"  
"Sure has. He'll beat Ryoh no problem."  
Mason landed a punch on Ryoh, which caused him to slide towards the edge of the ring. Toshi smiled and held the mic to his mouth.  
"Oh, what a blow! Mason's punch nearly sent Ryoh flying out of the ring! What will Ryoh do to turn this match around?!"  
Ryoh wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled at my brother.  
"Not bad for a rookie. I can see why you and your friends easily qualified."  
"Thanks. You fight pretty well, too."  
Ryoh charged at my brother, punching and kicking rapidly. Mason crossed his hands in front of him, blocking the blows. One blow hit him, and he started falling to the ground outside of the ring. Trunks' eyes widened as he took a step forward.  
"C'mon, Mason!"  
Mason then smirked, and used some of his energy to hover inches above the ground.  
"Amazing! Mason's floating in the air just inches from the ground! What'd I tell ya, folks?! Looks like we're all getting the action we were promised!"  
The crowd cheered as Mason began fighting back. With every punch and kick, Mason seemed to see the fight was in his favor.  
"C'mon, bro!Finish him!"  
Mason briefly looked at me and smirked. Ryoh then charged at him and Mason kicked his side, causing Ryoh to fall out of the ring. Toshi ran to where he landed and looked to the crowd.  
"And Ryoh's out of the ring, making Mason the victor of this match!"  
Mason approached Ryoh, holding out a hand. Ryoh looked up at him, and my brother smiled.  
"Good fight today, man."  
Ryoh acepted my brother's hand and stood up.  
"Thanks. You did good, too. It was a pleasure fighting you. Good luck with the rest of the tournament."  
After Ryoh left, I ran up to him.  
"Good job, bro. You really nailed him."  
"I wasn't using all of my strength, you know. Didn't wanna kill the guy."

_Goku's POV_:  
After watching Mason help Ryoh to his feet,I smiled at his victory. All the training he did really paid off, and it pleased me to know I helped him. Krillin smirked as we saw Melissa run up to her brother.  
"Man, Goku. You did a good job with Mason. He's become quite powerful since you first trained with him."  
Gohan nodded in agreement and smiled.  
"Yeah, Dad. Mason's really come a long way. You did a good job with him."  
"Aw, thanks."  
I heard giggling from beside me and I saw Bella on Krillin's lap looking out the window, where Trunks was looking up at her. As soon as she caught her father's eyes, she smiled her cute, little smile and began waving her arms excitedly. Krillin smiled at Bella, amused at how the sight of her father excited her.  
"Man, Melissa was right. Bella really does adore her father."  
"You said it, Krillin."  
Vegeta smirked at his granddaughter as she raised her arms toward him. Piccolo smirked as well, raising an eyebrow.  
"Looks like Melissa's not the only one that's become attached to you, Vegeta."  
"Hmph."  
Vegeta picked her up and brought her to the window, where Trunks was talking to Melissa. She then looked up, and waved as she saw Bella looking at her. At the sight of her mother, Bella began waving her arms again. Vegeta smiled down on Melissa, and I smirked as she gave him a thumbs-up. I looked at Vegeta as he sat on the couch beside me, Bella sitting quietly on his lap.  
"What do you think of the idea of Trunks and Melissa going against each other in the final match?"  
"Hmph. It'd definitely be a battle worth seeing, Kakarot."  
Yamcha nodded in agreement.  
"That's a battle I certainly wouldn't mind seeing. Husband vs. wife for the championship crown. Trunks may be given a run for his money this year since his crown is on the line."  
Bella then began crying, and Bulma took a hold of her.  
"There, there, Bella. Grandma's here. What's wrong, huh?"  
Bulma checked her diaper, and smiled.  
"Looks like you need a change, young lady. Let's get you cleaned up."  
Toshi got onto the ring again, clipboard in hand.  
"All right, folks! Time for the next match. This match will be between Goten and Riley! Come on up here, you two!"

_Trunks' POV_:  
As Goten stepped forward, I put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Make it quick. I hear after these four matches are out of the way, a random draw will decide who fights who in the next round. I want to fight someone other than Melissa to ensure I fight her in the finals."  
Goten smirked at me and raised an eyebrow.  
"Anxious to take down your own wife, Trunks?"  
"I'm anxious to fight her period. We haven't really had any practice battles, and I'm curious to see how well she progressed in her training with my father."  
He gave me a thumbs-up and walked into the ring, with Riley close behind him. I really wanted to fight Melissa in the finals because I wanted to be able to fight against her full power. Besides myself, my father has been wanting to see me fight her, as well. He, too, was curious to see if her training with him would pay off. In fact, the final match between me and my wife was the only reason he even showed up. I stood beside Melissa and wrapped an arm around her, and she smiled up at me.  
"Think you can take me down in the finals?"  
"Not sure, but I'm willing to try."  
"I bet our match will be the match the others are looking forward to seeing the most."  
"I have no doubt about that."  
Goten and Riley both got into battle stances and charged at each other, beginning the second match.  
_That's a wrap for part 19. Mason easily took down his opponent in the first match, and Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters are pleased with how well he progressed with his training. Goten's match with Riley is up next. The next part will have the title Falling for a Saiyan (A Trunks Story) Part 20, Tournament Part 2. Stay tuned_


	20. Chapter 20

Falling for a Saiyan Part 20, Tournament Part 2

_Trunks' POV_:  
As Goten and Riley began their match, I began thinking of the idea of facing Melissa in the final round. I knew it would definitely be a match to remember, and one the others wouldn't mind seeing, either. Besides myself, my father was looking forward to the idea the most.  
"Oh, what a blow, folks! Riley just landed a blow to Goten's face! That's gotta hurt!"  
"C'mon, Goten! Shake it off, son!"  
I smiled as I looked in the direction of Goku's voice. I then looked back to Goten, who had wiped blood off his lip.  
"Not bad, not bad. Been a while since anyone landed a blow to my face."  
Riley smirked and launched himself at Goten again, swinging his arm back. Right before he could strike, Goten leapt out of the way and kicked Riley in the back. Riley was slow to get up, but that didn't stop him.  
"Nice shot, kid, but it'll take more than that to finish me."  
"Bring it on, then."  
The match continued as I returned to Melisa's side. She smiled as she saw that Riley was struggling to stay on his feet.  
"Riley's good, but he's no Goten. At least when we fight, we don't need to hold back."  
I smirked at her and put an arm around her shoulders.  
"You seem so sure about that now. It may not even happen."  
"Oh, it will, love. All you gotta do is hope the random draw results in you fighting someone besides me, pure and simple."  
"So, you want me to rely on luck?"  
"Never lost a game of chance before now, Trunks. You'll win this time, too."  
I smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. We looked to the match to see Riley fall out of the ring, with Goten smirking down on him. Toshi checked on Riley, then looked to the crowd.  
"Man, what a match, folks! Riley landed out of the ring, and he's out cold! Our winner is Goten!"  
I saw Goku and Gohan stand up by their window and smile.  
"Good job, little brother!"  
"Nice one, son."  
Goten saw them and gave them a thumbs-up. After Riley was taken to the infirmary, I began warming up for my match.  
"All right, folks. Now it's time for the next match. Parker and Trunks, come on up here!"  
Melissa kissed my cheek and smiled.  
"You got this in the bag, love. Just...try not to hurt him too much."  
I gave her a thumbs-up and walked into the ring.  
"All right, you two. Give us a good, clean fight! Begin!"

_Vegeta's POV_:  
As my son began his match, I looked at my lap to see my granddaughter had fallen asleep. She may look like my son on the outside but I could tell on the inside, she had a heart of gold, just like her mother.  
"One day, you'll become a great Saiyan warrior, Bella. Perhaps, I can train you like I trained your mother."  
I smirked as she yawned and adjusted herself on my lap. Goku smirked, as well, and raised an eyebrow.  
"Hard to believe you wanted nothing more than to surpass me in strength, Vegeta. Now, you have a daughter-in-law and a beautiful granddaughter."  
"Hmph."  
I looked away from him as Bella began waking up. She looked up at me and lifted her arms up. I picked her up and brought her to the window. As soon as Bella saw her father in the ring, she laughed loudly and waved her arms.

_Trunks' POV_:  
Parker and I paused briefly to catch our breath.  
"Well, Parker, you're putting up quite a fight."  
"Thanks. You, too."  
We were about to resume when I heard faint laughter coming from where the others were sitting. Parker and I looked up to see Bella in my father's lap, smiling and waving her little arms. Parker smirked and looked at me.  
"Yours?"  
"Yep. Four months old. Her mom's fighting in the next match."  
"Cool. Let's continue, shall we?"  
"Of course."  
I landed a couple punches at Parker, and he blocked every single one of them. Soon after, he kicked me in the side and it caused me to slide back a couple of feet. Luckily, I stopped myself before I fell out of the ring. Melissa sighed with relief and smiled at me.  
"C'mon, Trunks! You can do it!"  
After giving her a thumbs-up, I looked back at Parker and smirked.  
"I win."  
Before he could react, I punched Parker in the face. He staggered backwards before falling face-first out of the ring. Toshi looked him over and smiled.  
"Make that two fighters out cold, folks! Our winner here is our reigning champ, Trunks!"  
The crowd cheered as Parker was brought to the infirmary. I saw Melissa's opponent, Brendon, make his way to the ring and narrowed my eyes as all the girls in the stands fawned over him.  
"Pathetic, using his looks to get by. It's selfish."  
"Tell me about it."

_Melissa's POV_:  
I began making my way to the ring, but Trunks stopped me before I got there.  
"Trunks?"  
"Shut him up, Melissa. Make him see girls aren't prizes or trophies, and that they can be fighters, too."  
"I'll do that, but I may need a kiss for good luck."  
Trunks smirked at me and shook his head.  
"What luck? We both know you'll win this."  
"Maybe I want a kiss from you, anyway. I know he's watching us."  
He smirked again and kissed me deeply. After parting, I gave him a thumbs-up and entered the ring.  
_'Take down this joker with one move.'__  
_I looked to the private room to see Vegeta smirking at me.  
_'Vegeta, I don't want to hurt the guy.'__  
__'He underestimates you because you're a girl. Just shut him up.'__  
_  
I gave him a thumbs-up and looked to Brendon, who was smirking.  
"Huh. This should be easy."  
"All right, fighters! Begin!"  
Brendon launched himself at me, but I quickly stepped out of the way and punched him, causing him to land out of the ring. I looked down on him and smirked while crossing my arms.  
"That's what happens when you underestimate your opponent. Maybe next time, you'll earn looks don't get you anywhere in this tournament."  
Toshi's eyes widened as I calmly stepped out of the ring. He then smiled and looked to his clipboard.  
"Amazing, folks! Melissa knocked Brendon out of the ring in one move! Let's hear it for her!"  
I looked to the crowd as they cheered for me. Mason, Trunks, and Goten soon joined me ringside as a couple of the officials brought out a giant bowl. Toshi looked to the four of us and smiled.  
"Our final four fighters will now draw balls from the bowl! 1 and 2 will go up against each other, and 3 and 4 will go against each other afterwards!"  
We all picked a ball from the bowl. Trunks got number 3, I got number 2, Mason got number 4, and Goten got number 1. Toshi looked at our numbers and smiled.  
"Okay, folks! The two matches have been decided. Match 1 will be Goten vs. Melissa, and match 2 will be Trunks vs. Mason!"  
The crowd cheered as I got into the ring, Goten following close behind me. I now felt a little bit nervous seeing as I was going up against my closest friend, not to mention a former runner-up in the junior division. Goten could sense my nervousness and smiled.  
"Relax, Melissa .Just don't hold back, and have fun."  
I smirked at him and we got into battle stances.

_Goku's POV_:  
As Goten and Melissa got into the ring, I began to get excited.  
"Finally! Now the real matches can begin!"  
Krillin nodded in agreement as he held Marron in his lap.  
"Yeah. Now, they don't need to hold back when they fight. These matches should be good."  
Yamcha smirked as Goten and Melissa got into battle stances.  
"I'm especially looking forward to the match between Trunks and Melissa in the final round. What do you think, Goku?"  
I nodded with a big smile on my face.  
"Yeah, Yamcha. I think that will be the best match of this whole tournament."  
"You said it."  
I looked to Vegeta and smirked as he smirked back at me.  
"My son may give her a run for her money, Vegeta."  
"Not a chance, Kakarot. I was the one that trained her, remember? Your son should be the one afraid right now."  
Krillin smiled as he saw the looks on Goten and Melissa's faces. They didn't look nervous at all. In fact, they looked like they were as excited as the rest of us.  
"I don't know, guys. They both look happy out there, like there just as excited as we are that they don't have to hold back anymore."

_Melissa's POV_:  
I smiled as Goten smirked at me.  
"What do you say we give them a fight to remember, Goten? Out here on the battlefield, we're opponents, so no holding back. Got it?"  
"You got it, Melissa. I should warn you, though. I won't go down easily."  
"Is that so? Well I was trained by the Prince of Saiyans, so neither will I."  
I briefly looked up to see Vegeta was smirking, as if he heard what I said to Goten. I looked back to Goten, and he nodded at me.  
"Let's do this!"  
Toshi jumped out of the ring and held the mic to his face.  
"Okay, folks. Here comes one of the matches you've been waiting for! Goten and Melissa will duke it out for the chance to go to the final round! Who's going to advance and who's going home?! You're about to find out! Okay, fighters! Good luck out there! Begin!"  
_That's a wrap for part 20. After winning all of their matches, Melissa, Trunks, Goten, and Mason have advanced to the next round. Goten and Melissa will fight first, followed by Trunks and Mason. The Z Fighters highly believe Melissa and Trunks will go up against each other in the final round. Will they? You'll find out at the end of Falling for a Saiyan (A Trunks Story)Part 21, Tournament Part 3. Stay tuned_


	21. Chapter 21

Falling for a Saiyan Part 21, Tournament Part 3

I charged at Goten, and he charged at me. This match would decide who goes on to the final match, and who goes home. If I had any chances of facing Trunks in the finals, I had to take out Goten first. I shot several punches at Goten, and he blocked every single one of them.  
"C'mon, Melissa! Is that the best you can do?!"  
I smirked at Goten ,who was laughing at me.  
"You want more? I'll give it to you."  
I swung my leg at his face, but he used his Saiyan speed to dodge it. I narrowed his eyes at him, and he smirked.  
"Nice try, but I'm a lot faster than you are!"  
"We'll just see about that, Goten!"  
He launched himself at me, but smirked as I took off into the air. He followed after me, and our fight continued.

_Goku's POV_:  
As Goten and Melissa continued their fight in the air, I was in awe at the energy I felt coming from those two. Judging from the silence, everyone else was just as amazed as I was. Krillin's eyes widened as Goten and Melissa increased their speed to the point where they were no longer visible.  
"Man, check out their speed! It's incredible!"  
Yamcha nodded in agreement and smiled.  
"I know, and their energies are equally matched. It'll be tough to tell who ends up winning."  
Gohan smiled as I looked at him.  
"Something on your mind, Gohan?"  
"Dad, to be honest, I'm not sure who to root for. I know Goten's my brother and all, but Melissa's become just as much a part of my life as he has."  
"Torn between the two, huh?"  
"Uh-huh."  
Videl smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"No matter who goes on to the final match, Gohan, you should be proud of them for getting this far."  
"You're right."  
Vegeta smirked as we all continued to watch the fight.  
"I know that look, Vegeta. You know who's gonna win, don't you?"  
"What if I do, Kakarot?"  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
"If you know, Vegeta, enlighten us. What's your opinion on the outcome of this match?"  
"Watch and see."  
"All right, Goten! Let's finish this!"  
"Bring it on!"  
I smiled to see Melissa and Goten with smiles on their own faces. It was clearly obvious to everyone else that they were definitely having a blast out there.

_Goten's POV_:  
Melissa and I attacked with everything we had, and the crowd grew silent as a sound similar to thunder was heard with every punch that met its target.  
Melissa smirked at me, and I grew nervous as I felt her power level grow.  
"Sorry Goten, but I'll have to end this match!"  
I swung at her face with a clenched fist, but she disappeared. My eyes widened as I tried to pinpoint her energy signal.  
"Peek-a-boo!"  
Before I could react, she appeared in front of me, kicking me in the stomach. The force was so great, I fell from the air and landed outside of the ring. I slowly stood up as Trunks approached with a Senzu Bean.  
"Thanks, Trunks."  
"No problem."  
Melissa landed on the ring, and Toshi held up his mic.  
"Well, there you have it,folks! Goten has landed out of the ring, making Melissa the winner! Who will face her in the finals, her brother Mason or her husband Trunks?! The second match will begin shortly!"  
Melissa approached me and smiled as she held out a hand.  
"Good job, Goten. You did good out there today."  
I shook her hand and handed her a Senzu Bean. She ate it, and smiled at Trunks as he headed for the ring.

_Vegeta's POV_:  
As Trunks headed to the ring, I looked toward the door to the private room to see Melissa walking in.  
"Hey, guys. Just came to check on Bella real quick."  
Krillin handed Bella to her, and she smiled at the sight of her mother.  
"Hey, sweetie. Did you miss Mommy?"  
Bella giggled as her mother launched her into the air and caught her. Her little arms wiggled as she laughed. Goku smiled and approached.  
"We've been keeping her occupied. Usually, she just sits on Vegeta's lap."  
"Good to know you guys are here. I hope it's not too much of a bother for you."  
Chi-Chi smiled and shook her head.  
"It's no trouble at all, sweetie. With all you've done for us, it's the least we can do."  
"All right, folks! Let's get the next match underway! It's Trunks vs. Mason for the right to face Melissa in the final match! Good luck, fighters! Begin!"

_Trunks' POV_:  
Mason and I began our battle, and I wanted to give it all I had. I really wanted to face Melissa in the final match, but I had to take down her brother before that could happen. Mason kicked me in the face, sending me back a few feet.  
"Stay focused, Trunks! Can't fight Melissa when you're daydreaming!"  
"Hmph."  
I punched at him several times, and he blocked them. I knew he'd be tough to beat, so I had to act fast if I wanted to defeat him. I also reminded myself that Goku was the one that trained him, so I had to be prepared for anything. We decided to take out battle to the air, and I smirked at how well I do when I fight in the air. There were no boundaries up here, and that excited me.  
"Here I come, Mason!"  
"Bring it on, Trunks!"  
Our fight continued as our energy levels increased. I kicked at Mason and he ended being thrown back a bit.  
"Nice one."  
"Thanks."  
"Incredible, folks! Trunks and Mason are still going at it! How much longer can they last?!"  
I smirked at how pleased Toshi sounded. I could tell he was happy that there was action at this tournament, just as promised. Mason and I then decided to continue our fight on the ground. I could tell Mason was growing tired, and it wasn't a surprise since I got my strength from my father.  
"Sorry, Mason, but it looks like I'll be the one facing your sister in the finals!"  
With one final punch to the head, Mason fell out of the ring. Toshi looked him over as he stood up.  
"There you have it! It looks like our reigning champ, Trunks, will face off against his wife, Melissa, for the crown!"

_Goku's POV_:  
Trunks shook Mason's hand after their match ended. I was pleased at how well Mason did despite the fact he lost. Vegeta smirked and looked at me.  
"Looks like Trunks and Melissa will face off in the finals after all, Kakarot."  
"Looks like it. Man, I can't wait!"  
Yamcha smiled as Melissa joined Trunks in the ring.  
"There she goes, guys! She's entering the ring!"  
Krillin smiled a big smile as he looked down on them.  
"This is gonna be great! This is the match we've all been waiting for!"  
"You said it, Krillin!"  
I held Bella in my lap as Toshi entered the ring.  
"Well Bella, looks like your mom and dad will be facing each other."  
She looked up at me with a smile as Mason and Goten entered the room. I smiled at them as they sat beside me.  
"Good job, guys. You did really well."  
"Thanks, Dad."  
"Yeah. Thanks, Goku."  
Toshi held up his mic as Trunks and Melissa got into battle stances.  
"Here we go, folks! It's Trunks vs. Melissa for the championship crown! It's clear that these two are great fighters, but only one will become the tournament champion! This match is guaranteed to be action-packed, so don't miss it!"  
Toshi quickly jumped out of the ring.  
"Okay, fighters! Begin!"  
_The battle the Z Fighters have been waiting for is about to begin, the battle between Trunk and Melissa. Who will be the victor? You'll find out in Falling for a Saiyan (A Trunks Story) Part 22, Trunks vs. Melissa_


	22. Chapter 22

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 22, Trunks vs. Melissa_

After Toshi gave the signal, Trunks and I began our match. As nervous as I was, I knew I had to defeat Trunks if I wanted to become the new champion. Several punches and kicks were dealt, and we each used our speed and agility to block them. We paused briefly to catch our breath, and Trunks smirked at me.  
"Ready to give up, Mrs. Brief?"  
I smirked back at him and shook my head.  
"Not a chance, Mr. Brief. This isn't over yet."  
"Fair enough."  
He launched himself at me, arm raised. I swiftly dodged his attack and appeared behind him. He turned to face me and I smirked.  
"Need I remind you, Trunks, I was trained by the Prince of Saiyans."  
"What a coincidence. I was, too."  
I dodged another punch and took off into the air, with Trunks following close behind me. As soon as he was close enough, I turned around and kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall onto the ring. I continued to hover above the stadium, observing the crater that was formed thanks to Trunks' falling on it.

_Gohan's POV_:  
My eyes widened as Melissa's kick sent Trunks falling onto the ring. She had kicked him in the stomach, and it was taking him a while to get up.  
"Whoa. That must've hurt."  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes as his son slowly rose to his feet, holding his left arm. I took a closer look at Trunks' face and saw that a small frown was placed upon it. My father noticed, too, and knew something was up.  
"Dad, what do you think of the match so far?"  
"Awesome, of course. I haven't been around this much action in ages. Sure brings back memories."  
Krillin nodded in agreement and smiled.  
"Goku, something's on your mind. What's up?"  
"I saw the look on Trunks' face, and he didn't look too pleased at all."  
Vegeta looked toward us and narrowed his eyes again.  
"Of course he isn't, Kakarot. He nearly got knocked out of the ring by his own wife. Not to mention his left arm's possibly out of commission."  
Dad grew quiet as he thought about this, and I knew Vegeta's words were true. Trunks was still the current champion, and did a lot of training to get where he is now. However, fighting against Melissa is proving to be a surprising challenge for him. Trunks looked up at Melissa as he held onto his arm, the frown still on his face. I looked up, and noticed Melissa was nowhere to be seen. Krillin noticed, too, and looked in shock.  
"Huh? Where'd she go?"  
Dad looked around, but couldn't pinpoint her energy signal.  
"I can't pinpoint her signal, guys."

_Trunks' POV_:  
Melissa had vanished, and I couldn't pinpoint her energy signal.  
"Where could she have disappeared to?"  
"Try looking behind you, Trunks."  
I turned to see Melissa in a battle stance, smirking at me. I smirked back as I let go of my arm.  
"Impressive. I'm surprised you managed to survive this long."  
"You had doubts?"  
"Not at all."  
I launched myself at her again, my right arm raised. I struck at her, and she blocked it with her own arm.  
"Give it up, Trunks. I won't go down so easily, even if I am married to you."  
I smirked at her and stepped back.  
"Neither will I."  
Melissa kicked toward my face and I quickly dodged, appearing behind her. She turned around as I punched her face, sending her back a couple of feet. She slowly stood up, wiping some blood from her lip.  
"Nice move, but it'll take more than that to bring me down."

_Vegeta's POV_:  
I narrowed my eyes as I sensed Trunks' energy grow higher.  
"He better not be doing what I think he's doing."  
Piccolo's eyes widened as he looked to Trunks, who had become a Super Saiyan.  
"What...what is he doing?!"  
Bulma looked on as our son got into a battle stance.  
"Melissa's never faced his Super Saiyan form before."  
"She managed to survive against me, remember?"  
"True, but you were holding back, Vegeta. Trunks is using all of his strength in this battle, so there's a good chance he could really hurt Melissa."  
Mason stood up, ready to head for the door .Goku stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.  
"Take it easy, Mason. I don't think Trunks would do anything to hurt her."  
"Let go, Goku. I have to get down there before he hurts my sister."  
"I understand your concern, but going down there won't do any good. Melissa once told me she wouldn't forgive me if I interfered in her practice match with Vegeta. She wouldn't forgive you, either, if you tried to interfere with her match against Trunks."  
Mason lowered his head, nodded, and sat back down. I looked to Goku as he sat beside me.  
"Any ideas, Kakarot?"  
"She'll survive, Vegeta, but I'm not sure how well. She's never been against Trunks and his full strength before, especially his Super Saiyan strength. It'll be hard to say who ends up winning this match."

_Melissa's POV_:  
I looked on in shock as Trunks turned into a Super Saiyan. I realized that he must've been threatened by me if he went to that trouble to transform. Trunks smirked at me and I smirked back.  
"Interesting."  
"What is?"  
"You must've been fearful of me, or you wouldn't have transformed yourself."  
He narrowed his eyes and tried kicking my stomach, but I ducked down and kicked at his legs, causing him to lose balance. I stood up again and crossed my arms, trying to figure out how to defeat Trunks in his Super Saiyan form.  
"Amazing, folks! These two have been going at it for almost a half hour, and neither of them look close to even breaking a sweat! Let's give it up for 'em!"  
I smirked as the crowd cheered. I could tell they were pleased with the action they were seeing.  
"Melissa, eyes on your opponent!"  
I turned to see Trunks right in front of me, a smirk on his face. Before he could strike at me, I dodged and landed on the other side of the ring. Trunks went back to holding his left arm again, and I began growing concerned.  
"Trunks?"  
"It's fine. It just went numb when I landed on it, that's all. I'm just starting to get the feeling back in it."  
"Okay."  
Before I could get the chance to swing at him, Trunks appeared in front of me.  
"Sorry, love, but it's over."  
After punching me, I fell out of the ring ,out cold.

_Goku's POV_:  
I gasped as Melissa fell out of the ring, out cold.  
"And Trunks retains his title as World Champion!"  
The crowd cheered as Trunks rushed over to Melissa, who was being led away on a stretcher.  
"Hope she's okay. That was a mighty blow."  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
I looked to Gohan, who's eyes had narrowed.  
"Relax, Gohan. I'm sure she's fine."  
Videl nodded in agreement as she smiled at him.  
"I'm sure she's survived worse than that before."  
A knock was heard at the door, and I opened it to see someone I thought I'd never see again: Future Trunks.  
"Hey, Goku. Long time, no see."  
_Trunks defeats Melissa in their match, and he then follows her to the infirmary. Goku and the rest of the Z Fighters get a surprisng visitor: Future Trunks. After the defeat of Cell many years ago, he had gone back to his own time, but what's the purpose of his visit to the past this time? You'll find out in part 23 of the story. Stay tuned_


	23. Chapter 23

_Falling for a Saiyan Part 23_

_Goku's POV_:  
After I let Future Trunks in, Vegeta crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.  
"Is there some other danger you came to warn us about?"  
"No, nothing like that. I actually came to tell you two pieces of good news."  
I raised an eyebrow as he sat next to me on one of the couches in the private room. He smiled as he looked at Bella, who was sleeping in Bulma's arms.  
"What did you want to say, Trunks?"  
"First off, Mom and I managed to rebuild our city after I destroyed the androids and Cell. Afterwards, I fixed up one of my space pods and traveled to where the Namekians were staying. Dende offered to be the new guardian for Earth, and Mom and I managed to find all of the Dragon Balls."  
Krillin looked excited as he stood up.  
"You mean, you wished us back to life?"  
"Every single one of you. We could only make two wishes, and the first was to bring back all of the innocent people the androids killed back to life."  
I frowned, realizing I wasn't one of those people.  
"What happened to me, then?"  
"That was our second wish. We wished for you to be brought back as if the heart virus never killed you, and Shenron granted it."  
"So, your time's back to normal, now?"  
"Yep."  
Bulma looked down to Bella, who was now looking at Future Trunks. He smiled and put a hand on her head.  
"Hey, you. Been a while in my time since you were a baby."  
"Son, what was the other piece of good news?"  
He stood up again and smiled at us.  
"One day, Bella and I were training when I noticed her power level had gone way up. It was as high as mine was when I was her age, which really surprised me."  
Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms.  
"Get on with it, boy."  
"During that training session, I landed a punch at Bella, causing her to fall to the ground. She got up, and transformed into a Super Saiyan."  
"What?! How is that possible?! Only males of the Saiyan race can do that!"  
"It's true, Father. Melissa was there to witness it, too."  
I smiled as I looked down at Bella, who was being placed in her carrier by Bulma.  
"I'm going to be bringing Bella to the infirmary to see her parents. You can come along, if you want, Trunks."  
"Sure, but only for a little while. I left my time machine at your place, and I'll need to get going soon."  
I put a hand on Future Trunks' shoulder and smiled.  
"I hope you and the others live a long, healthy life."  
"Thanks, Goku."

_Melissa's POV_:  
I woke up to see I was lying on a bed in the infirmary, Trunks sleeping on a chair beside my bed. I smiled as I thought of the day's events. I ended up fighting against Goten, and battled Trunks for the tournament crown. Granted I lost, but I still had an amazing time. Trunks opened his eyes moments later and smiled at me.  
"Hey. How are you feeling?"  
"Fine. Just a little sore but other than that, I'm okay."  
He looked away from me and sighed.  
"Sorry I hit you so hard. Sometimes when I'm a Super Saiyan, I don't remember to control my strength."  
"I'm not mad, sweetie. I know you didn't mean to hit so hard. I'll just take a Senzu Bean."  
Trunks held one out for me and I ate it, feeling my strength come back. He took my hand and kissed my forehead.  
"I'm glad you're okay."  
"Thanks, Trunks."  
A knock was heard at the door, and I heard Bulma's voice on the other side.  
"Hey, Melissa. I've got Bella with me. Mind if I bring her in?"  
"Of course, Bulma. Come on in."  
She walked in, with Bella in her carrier. What looked like an older version of Trunks walked in behind her, shutting the door. He looked at me and smiled.  
"Hello, Melissa.  
"Um, hello. Who are you?"  
"I'm Trunks from the future. I just came to pay a visit to Goku and the others."  
"Oh, okay."  
Bulma gave me Bella and I gave her her bottle, which she happily drank.  
"Mommy missed you, Bella."  
She blinked up at me as she drank her bottle, and I could tell she missed me, too. Future Trunks looked at Trunks and smirked.  
"Last time I was here, you were just a baby. You ended up pulling on my hair."  
"Oh, yeah. It's vague, but I kinda recall that."  
Bulma smiled as she headed for the door.  
"Didn't you say your time machine was at our place?"  
Future Trunks nodded and headed for the door, pausing briefly to look at us.  
"It was nice seeing you guys. Take care."  
I nodded and smiled.  
"You, too."  
After he and Bulma left, I looked to Trunks as I gave Bella to him.  
"You don't look much different when you're older."  
"Thanks, Melissa. Doesn't look like I'll have changed much other than my height."  
"True."  
Not long after, I was brought home. I decided to give Bella a bath so she can get cleaned up.  
"Looks like Mommy's gotta get you clean, silly girl. I didn't count on it being so hot today."  
As I cleaned her up, Trunks walked in and knelt beside me next to the tub.  
"She almost done? Mom's got another bottle of formula ready to go."  
"Almost. Just gotta dry her off."  
"Why don't you meet us downstairs? I'll get her a new diaper and clothes. I'm sure Mom's got a cold drink waiting for you in the kitchen. After all, you did a lot of fighting today."  
"You sure, Trunks?"  
"It's no trouble at all, Melissa."  
I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, walking out the door and heading for the kitchen.

_Trunks' POV_:  
As I dried Bella off, I brought her into her nursery to put a new diaper on her. She giggled up at me and I couldn't help but smile.  
"Looks like you had as much fun as we did today, young lady."  
She smiled and waved her arms as I finished putting on her diaper. After putting her in a light pink dress, I walked toward the kitchen, where a bottle of formula was waiting on the table. Mom smiled as I fed her.  
"Melissa went to the bathroom, Trunks. She'll be out in a minute."  
"Got it. Thanks, Mom."  
"I also got her a glass of lemonade. I thought she could use a cold drink."  
"I'm sure she'll enjoy it."  
After Bella finished her bottle, it didn't take her long to burp. I smiled as I looked at my little girl.  
"Must be the Saiyan in you. You eat almost as much as Goku and Grandpa Vegeta."  
Bella looked to see her mother walk in, and she let out a cute laugh. Melissa smiled as Bella lifted her arms, wanting her to pick her up.  
"Aw, you want Mommy? Well,okay."  
As Melissa and Bella played with Bella's toys, I thought back on how lucky I was. I had a lovely wife, a beautiful daughter, and lots of people that care about us. I also got to hold on to my championship crown for another year, which was really exciting. Whatever may come for all of us, I knew I'd always have help from my family and friends. What surprised me was when Goku told me about his talk with Future Trunks. Apparently, Bella had been able to become a Super Saiyan during a training session in the future. I smiled as I thought of Bella becoming one.  
"My little girl...becoming the first female Super Saiyan ever. Sounds like something worth seeing."  
_That's a wrap for part 23. Trunks gets to keep his reign as tournament champ for another year, and Future Trunks paid a visit to the Z Fighters, informing them that the damage the Androids did in the future was repaired and that Bella had become the first ever female Super Saiyan. Part 24 will be several years into the future, when Bella is 7 years old and having a training session with her father, Trunks, when she becomes a Super Saiyan. Part 24 will also be the final part of this story and it will have the title Falling for a Saiyan (A Trunks Story) Final. Stay tuned_


	24. Chapter 24

_Falling for a Saiyan: Final_

_Trunks' POV_:  
7 years passed, and Bella was now a strong little warrior. She trained really well for her age, and her power increased with every training session. I was still waiting for when she became a Super Saiyan and I knew it would take time. Currently, she and I were training at Dende's, with the Z Fighters observing. I threw several punches at Bella, who blocked every single one of them.  
"Good job, Bella. You'll be as strong as me and your mom in no time."  
"Thanks, Daddy. When do you think I'll become a Super Saiyan?"  
"Well, Grandpa Vegeta says no one but male Saiyans have ever done it, so there's a chance you might not become one."  
"Well then, I won't stop until I get it right."

_Vegeta's POV_:  
Melissa looked at Bella carefully as she matched every one of her father's moves.  
"Her speed has increased so much, and her power level is off the charts for someone her age."  
"A definite sign that she'll become a great warrior."  
"I doubt she'll match the Saiyan Prince."  
I smirked at her comment and watched as Bella finally landed a punch at her father, sending him back several feet. Bella frowned as she realized she still hadn't transformed. Goku smiled as her.  
"She's doing great out there. I wonder if what Future Trunks said was true?"  
"Kakarot, you still believe Bella will become a Super Saiyan?"  
"Of course I do. No reason to show any doubts yet."  
"Hmph."  
Melissa's eyes widened as Trunks used his speed to appear in front of Bella, punching her in the stomach. Bella took a while to stand up, and my own eyes widened as her energy level increased.  
"Bella..."  
Krillin gasped as the familiar golden glow surrounded Bella's body.  
"Guys, look. Bella's doing it!"  
"What?!"  
Trunks smiled as he looked at his daughter.  
"That's it, Bella! You're almost there! Keep it up!"  
Bella's eyes opened, and I was pleased to see they became green. I smirked as pride filled within me.  
"Amazing..."

_Melissa's POV_:  
As Bella became a Super Saiyan, I smiled as big a smile as I could. She had come a long way since she first began training under her father. Bella's golden glow soon disappeared and I knelt beside her.  
"I'm really proud of you, sweetie. You did it."  
"Thanks, Mom. I...feel really...tired."  
"Well, that kind of transformation can take a lot out of a child. It'll get easier to control it when you train more. Right now, you just need to have some rest."  
Dende smiled as Bella approached him.  
"I'll show her to one of our bedrooms. I'll make sure she's comfortable."  
"Thanks, Dende."  
As they walked away, Trunks smiled as he put an arm around me.  
"It finally happened. Our little girl became a Super Saiyan."  
"I know. I'm still as shocked as you are."  
Vegeta smirked as he looked to Bella, who smiled as Dende was talking to her.  
"Bella will be a great Saiyan warrior when she grows up. I can tell she has a lot of potential, just like her mother."  
"Thanks, Vegeta."  
I looked to my left as I felt a familiar power approach. Soon, Mason appeared.  
"Aw, man. I missed it."  
"No big deal, Mason. You'll get another chance after Bella takes a little nap."  
"Cool."  
Goku smiled as he thought of what he saw.  
"I still can't believe she did it. I always thought only male Saiyans could do it, but I guess we just proved history wrong."  
"We've seen a lot of surprising things, Kakarot, and this is no different."  
"Good point."  
I yawned, feeling exhausted. Trunks smirked as he looked at me.  
"You look like you need some sleep, too."  
"Of course I do. Michael wouldn't stop crying last night."  
When Bella was 6 years old, Trunks and I ended up having a boy, and we decided to name him Michael. He had my hair, but had Trunks' eyes. He was just as loud as Bella when she was a baby, and just as messy. Bella was a good big sister, and was always asking to help out when Trunks and I took care of him.  
"Think Michael will become a Super Saiyan as quickly as his sister did?"  
I nodded to Vegeta and smiled.  
"Of course he will. He's related to you, after all."  
He smirked and flew toward Capsule Corp. since it was getting close to dinner time. I smiled as I headed toward the edge of the Lookout.  
"So much has happened since I came here."  
"Tell me about it, Melissa. Dad trains you, you and Goku took care of Frieza, and we had two children together."  
"Two beautiful children, Trunks."  
After Bella was done resting, we all flew toward home, where Bulma was trying to teach Michael how to walk.  
"C'mon, Michael. You can do it."  
I knelt in front of him, and he smiled.  
"You can do it, sweetie. Mommy's right here."  
He slowly stood up on his feet, and began walking towards me.  
"That's it, Michael."  
Trunks knelt beside me and caught Michael before he fell.  
"Good job, son. You'll be walking perfectly in no time."  
I smiled at the sight of my family, and I knew it was complete. I had an amazing husband, a great group of friends, and two beautiful children. I also had discovered I had a long-lost twin brother, and he and I ended up getting really close. I knew that this life was just as how I imagined it to be: perfect.  
_That's a wrap for this story, readers. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll be making more stories for you to enjoy, so stay tuned_


End file.
